


В дороге звезды ближе

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Detective, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Romance, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Хищники нынче охотятся на трассе.Дата написания работы: 2012-2013 гг.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Данте/Алан - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан





	1. Пролог

-Рыжий! Я дома!   
В ответ – тишина. И это вовсе не то, что хотелось услышать охотнику после тяжелого дня. Свалив плащ на груду железа, Данте пошел искать своего сожителя. Тот обнаружился на диване в гостиной – валялся на спине, закинув ноги на спинку, и в наушниках смотрел какой-то фильм с ноута. Да так увлеченно, что охотника вроде даже и не заметил. Данте хмыкнул. Сходил на кухню, пошуровал в холодильнике, попил, наконец, после долгой гонки за одним юрким демоном, и вернулся к дивану. Алан в это время проводил его внимательным взглядом и успел снова погрузиться в фильм.   
-Ты совсем не рад меня видеть? – охотник присел с краю, глядя на парня.   
Алан скосил глаза, подумал и все-таки снял наушники.   
-Конечно, рад.   
-Поцелуешь дядьку?   
Парень лениво потянулся вверх, чмокнул демона и завалился дальше смотреть фильм. Охотник устало привалился к спинке.  
-Сегодня ты снова не в настроении, рыж?   
Парень его уже не слышал. Повернулся на живот и положил подбородок на скрещенные руки, уставившись в экран. Охотник облизал его взглядом, задержавшись на филейке, едва-едва прикрытой низкими джинсами. Хвост спокойно лежал между ног, а уж если эта часть организма Алана не подавала признаков жизни, дело было совсем плохо.   
Данте знал, что ему становится хуже. Что временами попытки обуздать Берсерка заканчиваются не в пользу мальчишки, и что Алану страшно… Данте не запирал парня в конторе и не запрещал ему гулять сколько влезет, тем не менее, Алан сутки на пролет просиживал в конторе, и это сильно угнетало его. Привыкший к свободе, рыжий просто гнил в четырех стенах.   
Пальцы прошлись по основанию хвоста.  
-Почему у тебя все штаны такие низкие?   
-Чтобы хвост не жало.  
Конечно… Данте едва мог вспомнить, когда парень в последний раз появлялся перед ним полностью в человеческом виде. Плохо.  
-Рыж, а я знаю, чем тебя порадовать.   
-Сексом? – без особых эмоций спросил парень, следя за перестрелкой на мониторе.  
Охотник хмыкнул:  
-Нет. У нас интересное задание намечается. Хочешь на охоту, рыж?   
Алан обернулся, прищурил глаза:  
-Ты возьмешь меня на охоту? Серьезно?   
-Да.  
На лице парня отразилась такая буря эмоций, что Данте на миг струхнул.  
-Уррра!!   
Рыжий ураган мгновенно бросился ему на грудь, стиснул, обвивая до боли хвостом, лизнул колючую щеку.  
-Ты рад, я так понимаю? – улыбнулся охотник.  
-Какой догадливый, - урчал рыжий, ласкаясь к его шее и груди, - хочу на охоту, хочу… когда?   
-Завтра. Это займет несколько дней. Побудешь моим напарником.   
Алан радостно шикнул, ударил хвостом по дивану.  
-Скорей бы! 

Следующее утро началось для Данте очень рано. Ему вообще показалось, что он только-только закрыл глаза, а рыжий уже стаскивает с него одеяло, оповещая весь район бодрыми лозунгами типа «Поднимай свой зад, ленивец, мы идем охотиться!». Данте улучил момент, поймал верткий хвост и дернул парня на себя. Алан повалился со смехом, рыкнул и они долго возились, перемешивая одеяло и простыни, пока, наконец, охотник не запросил пощады.   
-Старичок - слабачок!  
-Рыжая зараза!   
Алан показал язык и умчался в душ, великодушно предоставляя Данте возможность прибраться самому.   
Сборы не заняли много времени. Алан побросал в сумку вещи, подумал, прихватил кое-что из гардероба охотника, все равно он вечно рвал одежду. Данте уже ждал его на крыльце. Стоял, облокотившись о перила, смотрел на шумящие кроны деревьев и курил, стряхивая на асфальт пепел. Рыжий подошел ближе, ткнулся лбом в затянутое кожей плечо.  
-Ты будто прощаешься…  
-Просто курю.   
-М… нет. Не верю.   
Охотник скосил на него взгляд:  
-Ты ведь знаешь, что я скажу тебе сейчас?   
Алан улыбнулся.  
-Наверное, что-то о том, чтобы я был осторожнее и не лез вперед, да?   
-Угадал, - бычок полетел в ближайшие кусты, Данте выпрямился, обнял парня, прижимая к себе, - я бы не взял тебя, но мне нужен напарник. А ты бы меня просто извел, пригласи я кого другого.  
-Угадал, - хмыкнул парень в тон.  
-Язва. Ладно, пошли. Нам недалеко пешком топать.   
-Пешком? – вскинулся рыжий, - но я только вчера Зверя перебрал! Я думал…   
-Пошли, говорю. Пусть твой ненаглядный байк поскучает без тебя. Я дам тебе игрушку побольше, - и, предвосхищая недовольные вопли, закрыл парню рот рукой, - тихо, я сказал.   
Алан громко фыркнул, но промолчал.  
-Хороший мальчик. Пошли.   
В отместку рыж свалил на Данте сумку и шел, засунув руки в карманы. Он мог шипеть сколько угодно, но на самом деле готов был хоть до Техаса пешком идти, лишь бы не сидеть больше в конторе. Вечное одиночество и один и тот же пейзаж за окном его доконали. Килер развлекался как мог, но, обнаружив и досконально изучив последнюю оружейную охотника, спрятанную в подвале, он понял, что делать в конторе нечего. Совсем. Было скучно заниматься хакерством, читать, есть, пить, жить. Это все просто сводило с ума, да и приступы стали чаще и жестче. Приходилось долго восстанавливаться, и хорошо, если Данте в это время дома не было. Потому что смотреть на свое бледное, с тенями под глазами лицо рыжий и сам не мог, а уж показаться кому-то настолько обессиленным… Именно поэтому Алан даже не удосужился спросить в чем состоит суть дела. Просто шел, с жадностью втягивая запахи проспекта, и этого ему вполне хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя…хорошо? Да… именно так.   
Колоритная парочка не торопясь обогнула парк, прошлась вдоль торговых рядов и свернула дворами к менее населенной части города. Пейзаж изменился, рыж расчихался от резкого запаха бензина.   
-Автопарк? – Алан поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, - зачем мы тут?   
-Чтобы забрать твою игрушку, конечно! – Данте воодушевленно хлопнул парня по спине, да так, что тот едва вперед не улетел.  
Справа и слева потянулись гаражи, больше смахивающие на ангары. Рыжий с ужасом представил, что им предстоит охотиться на какого-нибудь демона, прячущегося в этих малоприятных местах… Данте говорил, это займет несколько дней. А если придется сидеть здесь в засаде? В гаражах? Парень сник. Ему даже начало казаться, что дома было бы все же лучше…   
-О, а вот и наша детка…   
Особо ни на что не надеясь, Алан поднял голову и его брови медленно поползли вверх.  
Данте встал рядом, сложил руки на груди, улыбнулся довольным кошаком:  
-Подними челюсть, рыж. Она тебе еще пригодится.  
Алан же пожирал глазами черный грузовик, стоявший прямо перед ними.   
-Это же… Погоди. Я знаю, это же "Фрейтлайнер"! Да? Он?   
Данте молчал. Он любил смотреть, как рыжий чуть не кончается от восторга при виде новой интересной штуки. Нечасто он так откровенно радовался… А радоваться было чему. Огромная махина тягача никого не смогла бы оставить равнодушной. Солнце играло на хромированной решетке, рыж стоял напротив, положив ладонь на эмблему фирмы-производителя и восхищенно разглядывал машину, запрокинув голову назад.   
-Данте. Это «Коронадо»… - севшим голосом выдохнул Килер, - Где ты его раздобыл? И что нам с ним делать?   
-Ездить на нем, конечно.   
Ответа охотник так и не дождался. Алан уже полностью переключил внимание на грузовик и шнырял вокруг, то и дело отпуская восхищенные возгласы. Это могло длиться очень долго… прерывать парня не хотелось, да и пора было заниматься делом. Оглядевшись, Данте заметил единственный «живой» блок неподалеку и пошел на шум мотора.   
-Дэн!  
Измазанный в масле мужчина оторвался от созерцания раскуроченного капота какой-то кореянки и обернулся на зов.  
-А, Данте. Берешься, значит.   
-Берусь. Ты был очень щедр, я имею в виду грузовик.   
Мужчина крякнул, вытирая руки тряпкой.  
-Нападают-то на самые дорогие грузы… Ничего не поделать. Или рисковать машиной, или терять людей.   
Данте качнул висящий на стене ключ.  
-Я постараюсь вернуть его целым. Но если что, я не…  
-Заплатишь по-полной!   
-Да ты че, Дэн, мы так не договаривались! Откуда у меня столько денег?  
-А вот это уже не мое дело! Раскурочишь мою малышку, будешь платить как миленький.   
Данте недовольно фыркнул.  
-А как же мой бесценный труд?   
-За него получишь деньги, если все сделаешь, - тряпка полетела на груду запчастей, мужчина подошел ближе и вынул из кармана связку ключей на тяжелом брелке, - постарайся уж не запороть дело. Ребята боятся выходить в рейсы, у них семьи, а компания теряет доход. Такими темпами с нами перестанут сотрудничать, и мы все окажемся у черта в заднице.   
-Да понял я. Все будет шоколадно.   
Рыжий уже облазил трак сверху донизу и стоял, прислонившись к внушительной морде. Выражение у него было хищное и довольное, и грудь вздымалась чаще, чем следовало.  
-Осмотрелся?  
-Да-а, - улыбка, от которой у Данте мгновенно просыпалось желание схватить его и утащить к себе в пещеру, - мы прямо сейчас выдвигаемся?   
-Похоже на то. Быстрее сделаем дело, быстрее получим бабки. Поручаю тебе роль почетного первооткрывателя!   
Алан поймал ключи и скрылся из виду, а Данте обернулся, глядя на раскрытые двери гаража, где возился их наниматель. Дело в этот раз было более интересным, чем обычные мелкие охоты. На одной из самых оживленных трасс объявился неизвестный убийца. Он нападал только на грузовики, да и то выборочно. Нападал в любое время, но все происходило так быстро, что никто так ни разу его и не заметил. Просто на обочине находили очередную разбитую фуру, а на выбитых стеклах сохли потеки крови – все, что оставалось от дальнобойщика. И никто бы никогда не обратился с этой проблемой к охотнику на демонов, если бы не суеверные водилы с их фотографиями грузовиков перед прессом. По всей длине прицепа почти в каждом случае тянулся длинный след, а вмятины сохраняли следы когтей и рогов. Полиция не придала этому значения, но многочисленные план-перехваты не дали результатов, люди продолжали исчезать, а дорогие грузовики – отправляться под пресс.   
Неуловимый любитель фур продолжал буйствовать.  
«Ненадолго», - хмыкнул Данте, забираясь в кабину.


	2. От последствий не убежать

-Так куда мы гоним?   
Ответ потонул в шорохе карты.   
-А? Я не расслышал.  
Данте одной рукой отобрал у рыжего карту, засунул куда-то под кресло и повторил:  
-По легенде в Орегон. Но на деле будем делать петли пока не напоремся на демона. Никто не знает где он начнет охоту в следующий раз, слишком уж велик у него ореол.   
-А груз? – рыж указал себе за спину, - неустойка влетит в копеечку.   
Мимо пронесся еще один грузовик и Данте чертыхнулся. Не любил он таскаться со скоростью черепахи, но им нужно было быть хорошей приманкой. Вдруг еще не догонит…   
-Сначала дело, потом все остальное. Неустойку оплатит наниматель. Если мы не раскурочим его деточку, конечно.   
-Деточку, - мурлыкнул Алан, любовно поглаживая подлокотник, - я бы за такую деточку убивать начал…  
Охотник помолчал немного, вспоминая, куда сворачивать, потом произнес, не глядя на напарника:  
-Давай только без «убивать». Мы оба знаем, что в применении к тебе это не просто фигура речи.   
-Как будто я делаю это специально!   
-Сдерживайся. Самоконтроль у тебя хороший. Но когда ты поддаешься чувствам, от него не остается ни следа.   
Парень извернулся в кресле, смерил Данте лукавым взглядом:  
-Это ты про секс?   
Охотник ухмыльнулся.  
-В том числе.   
Рыжий расплылся в ехидной улыбке.  
-По-моему тебе нравится, когда я теряю контроль, - он как бы невзначай отрастил коготки и провел ими по щеке, вспоминая одну из ночей, - когда ты заставляешь меня его терять…   
-Парень…  
-А когда ты вынуждаешь меня специально? Ласками, провокациями… Сам заводишься и меня вынуждаешь, - голос стал на октаву ниже, Данте, прищурившись, метнул на рыжего быстрый взгляд.  
-Прекрати, поганец. Я за рулем.   
-Ну и пофиг, - засмеялся рыжий и, растянувшись словно кошак, полез руками под толстовку Данте, тот только зубами заскрипел. Убрал правую руку с руля, упер ладонь в макушку рыжему, пытаясь упихать его обратно.   
-А ну лезь на свое сиденье, неугомонный!  
-Нет! – звякнул замок брюк, Данте ухватил пацана за шкварник, но тот извернулся, разинул рот и впился клыками ему в запястье. Охотник зашипел и отпустил, а Алан сгрохотал в пространство между сиденьями, отчаянно матерясь.   
-Получил? – хмыкнул мужчина, пропуская вперед себя пару малолитражек. Обзор у грузовика был хорошим, погода вот только портилась, в лобовое то и дело прилетали хвойные ветки, да на горизонте собирались тучи.   
-Эй, рыж, похоже, буря будет. Надо будет найти паркинг…  
Договорить он не успел. Парень, до этого возившийся где-то у Данте в ногах, решил отомстить и всадил когти ему в бедро. Да так резко, что охотник выпустил руль и вцепился в плечи парня, силой отдирая его от себя. Секунда без контроля.  
И тут по капоту глухо ударило. Данте вывернул руль, фуру потянуло, повело, и наконец, она замерла. Повисла могильная тишина. Рыжий огромными глазами смотрел на охотника, а тот цыкнул, вытащил ключи и вышел. Спрыгнул с подножки, огляделся. Набирающий обороты ветер швырял пыль ему в лицо. Данте положил руку на капот, пошел вперед, проверяя обшивку. Наконец пальцы ощутили небольшую вмятину. Странно. На уровне плеч взрослого мужчины. Данте заглянул под колеса, обошел кабину – ничего.   
Ветер выл в верхушках деревьев.   
Последний раз обведя пустую дорогу взглядом, охотник вернулся на свое место, спокойно завел грузовик и вывел его обратно на трассу. Алан, притихший, с виноватым видом сидел в кресле, даже пристегнулся.   
-Да не ссы. Может, ветку швырнуло.  
-А вдруг мы кого-то сбили? – простонал парень, - ты вдоль обочины смотрел? В кювете?   
-Смотрел, - соврал охотник, - никого там нет.   
-Точно?   
-Точно, - Данте достал карту и сунул ее Алану в руки, - Лучше посмотри, где там гостиница, погода ужасная…   
Остаток пути до ближайшего придорожного мотеля партнеры молчали. Рыжему явно было не по себе, а Данте полностью сосредоточился на дороге. Буря разыгралась ни на шутку, и после того, как они выбрались из леса на пустынную трассу, видимость стала почти нулевой. На стоянке, кое-как втиснув огромную фуру между такими же тягачами, Данте ухватил рыжего за руку и потащил ко входу в здание. Хлынул дождь. Алан набросил на голову капюшон, но когда они влетели под крышу, с них уже текли потоки. Охотник встряхнулся, орошая стены брызгами:  
-Долбанная Айова! Всегда ненавидел эти места. Возьми номер, мне надо покурить.   
Алан не стал спорить. Он отжал у входа темно-красную гриву, сдул с носа каплю воды и подошел к стойке, прося двухместный номер. Пока он копался в сумке, отыскивая документы и кредитку, вернулся Данте.   
-Двухместный? Девушка, вы, наверное, не так поняли, - он очаровательно улыбнулся и обнял парня, прихватив его зубами за волосы, - нам хватит одной кровати.   
-О… - покраснела портье, - сейчас.  
-Данте, что ты творишь, - зашипел на него рыжий, выкладывая, наконец, искомое на стойку, - сдурел?   
-Я мщу, ребенок.  
Горячий язык прошелся по кромке уха и Алан прикрыл на миг глаза:  
-О боже…  
-Эм... ваши ключи, сэр, - пискнула девушка и стыдливо отвела глаза.  
-Не хочешь присоединиться, милая? – медовым голосом спросил охотник, одним пальцем утаскивая ключи.   
Девушка округлила глаза, а рыж понял, что Данте реально намерен отыграться за его шалости на дороге, и пора уводить агрессора от греха подальше.   
-Пойдем… пошли, спать хочу, просто ужас, - парень потащил мужчину за собой, чувствуя себя Сизифом. Данте упирался, заламывал ему руки и всячески мешал. Алану казалось, что он тащит домой пьяного отца, только вот вряд ли папаня пожирал бы его такими голодными глазами. На лестнице Данте вдруг перестал сопротивляться, наоборот, толкнул парня к стене и прижал собой, жарко дыша в шею.   
-Данте, ну фак! Что ты делаешь! Здесь же люди ходят!   
-Ну и пофиг, - передразнил его охотник, споро расстегивая ремень на джинсах парня.   
-Маньяк!   
-Да от кого я это слышу?!  
-Озабоченный!   
-Ты ласкаешь мой слух.  
-Извращенец!   
-О, да!! Скажи это еще раз, и завтра не сможешь встать, - пряжка щелкнула, джинсы, держащиеся на одном ремне, значительно сползли вниз. Рыжий сглотнул и чуть-чуть расставил ноги.   
Данте хмыкнул на ухо:  
-И кто тут еще извращенец?   
Присев, охотник взвалил отбивающегося парня на плечо и понес в номер. Вставил ключи в замок, увернулся от удара коленом в челюсть, распахнул дверь и с великой радостью свалил свою ношу на кровать.  
-Ну все, рыжик. Молись!   
Алан не успел ответить. Данте вмял его в постель, придавил правое плечо и принялся избавлять от одежды, попутно целуя и вылизывая обнажающуюся кожу.   
-Мм… пахнешь пылью.   
-Очень сексуально, - недовольно пробормотал рыжий, но оба прекрасно знали, что его ворчание напускное. Иначе Алан не приподнимал бы бедра навстречу, помогая снять джинсы и не путал бы пальцы в платине волос охотника, норовя прижать поплотнее… Данте потянулся вверх, накрыл губы губами, в корне душа протест. Вредный мальчишка моментально отозвался, без всякого стеснения позволяя проникать в свой рот, словно уже отдавался ему всем телом.   
Лед был сломлен, игры в неприступность забыты. Рыжий выгибался под демоном, подставлялся и раскидывал в стороны длинные ноги, призывая к действию. Данте порыкивал, наседал, его било от возбуждения и от осознания того, как мелкий паршивец снова, в тысячный раз, с блеском провел свою партию, заставив его, взрослого мужика, слюну ронять от желания обладать, во что бы то ни стало обладать этим телом.   
-Данте… ну же…   
Охотник сглотнул слюну, едва сдерживаясь от необдуманных действий.  
-На живот. Быстро.   
Алан с готовностью перевернулся, Данте ухватил его за бедро и стащил вниз, коленями на пол, а руки, вытянутые по пододеяльнику, перехватил за запястья. Прижался пахом, не в силах избавиться от фантазий. Хотелось внутрь, немедленно, целиком. Резко и без жалости.   
-Рыж… - горячий язык прошелся по плечу, поддел винные пряди, - малыш… расслабься… дай мне насладиться тобой…   
Алан застонал и уронил голову лбом в кровать. Зажмурился, ощущая как трется член мужчины меж влажных ягодиц. У него все внутри сводило, ненасытная Страсть пожирала парня, заставляя терять голову. Он сам подался назад на Данте, взвыл, когда неподготовленные мышцы резануло болью. Охотник обнял его сильнее, принялся шептать на ухо что-то успокаивающее, но движений не замедлил. Больно, туго, через стоны и шипение, но он брал своего мальчишку, который все никак не хотел признаваться, что он давно принадлежит ему.   
Идеальная жертва идеального охотника.   
Данте вылизывал и целовал подрагивающие лопатки. Бережно, в противовес резким, глубоким толчкам, убирал с шеи влажные волосы и припадал губами к позвонкам, гладил вздымающиеся бока парня, а когда тот перестал сжимать его так лихорадочно туго, перехватил за выступающие тазовые косточки, рванул на себя, надевая на член горячее стройное тело. Рыж задушено вскрикнул, оскалился от боли, но мгновение спустя уже снова опустился головой на свои руки, прогибаясь в спине.   
-Мх… еще…   
-Жадный... - нежно заурчал охотник, посылая бедра вперед, раз за разом, трогая руками везде, где только мог достать, - маленький мазохист…   
Пальцы погладили высокую линию скулы, тронули губы и ушли в рот, Алан закрыл глаза, слюна капала с подбородка, плевать… Так хорошо… да… еще сильнее… Они двигались в унисон, каждый раз толкая кровать в стену, рыж отчаянно стонал и мотал головой, раскидывая по постели красную гриву. Данте с остервенением вбивался в дрожащее тело, рычал все громче и громче, а потом застонал, тихо, сквозь зубы… и следом громко и несдержанно закричал, кончая, Алан.  
Они сползли на пол, Данте обнял парня и тот обессилено улегся ему на грудь, часто дыша и поминутно облизывая губы.   
-Ты… ох, рыж…   
-Я рыж… - устало улыбнулся мальчишка.   
Глаза у него закрывались, сознание грозило провалиться в темноту. Данте пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
-Засыпаешь? Надо хоть на кровать переползти…   
-Брось меня здесь, спасайся сам.  
-Шутник, - хмыкнул охотник, - сейчас, подожди…   
Данте напряг мышцы, поднимаясь с натертых колен. Алан расслабился окончательно, ожидая объятий одеяла и сна, как вдруг кровать оказалась рядом куда быстрее и резче, чем ему хотелось бы.   
Он вскинулся, успев заметить бурую тень, скакнувшую от окна. Запоздало, словно зазевавшись, грохнул по ушам звон выбитого стекла, а коричневое пятно уже обрушилось на Данте, сминая его под себя ветвистыми рогами.   
Расширенными от ужаса глазами Алан смотрел как огромный, облепленный мокрой грязью олень, не обращая внимания на осколки белых костей, видных в месиве открытых ран на ногах и боку, с поистине безумным бешенством терзает охотника на демонов…


	3. Реалии

-Данте!!!   
В нос ударил запах мокрой шерсти. Олень снова саданул рогами в стену, к которой был прижат охотник, и кровать под рыжим затряслась – такой силы был удар. Алан взвился на ноги, встряхнул руками, выпуская когти и бросился к туше.   
Олень, однако, встретил его лоб в лоб.   
Рыж резко затормозил, ойкнул и стал отступать, а животное, напротив, поперло на него подобно танку. Килеру казалось, что прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле все заняло мгновения. Сзади поднялся, злобно скалясь, охотник. Он ухватил оленя за рог и дернул вниз, олень повалился на бок, загребая длинными лапами. Рыж споткнулся, упал следом, попытался отползти, но уперся спиной в кровать и только успел пригнуться, спасаясь от копыта. Данте оценил угрозу, перехватил одну из лап, но олень рванулся, оставив в кулаке полудемона пук грязного скользкого меха, и в следующий миг уже снова был на ногах, мотал головой, не давая охотнику приблизиться, а рыж жался у самых его копыт, боясь сдвинуться с места. К сожалению, габариты номера позволяли животному трясти рогами, а вот Данте, прижатый у стены, не мог похвастаться свободой действий. Почти все, что он мог сейчас придумать, заставило бы оленя дергаться, и тогда Алан обязательно попал бы под удар.   
-Рыжий, вали к двери, - прошипел полудемон, споро застегивая замок ширинки.   
Олень повел ушами, одно из которых было сломано, и нехорошо посмотрел на охотника. Тот хмыкнул. Демонстративно поднял руку… Олень вздохнул тяжело, вскинул громадную голову и… развернулся к рыжему, сметая его рогами. Крики охотника и мальчишки потонули в ворчании оленя, треске дерева кровати и глухих ударах копыт.   
Алан упирался в морду оленя руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но тщетно. Зверь фыркал и вдавливал его в борт кровати, рыж почти слышал, как трещат его позвонки. Когти скользили по грязи, облепившей голову оленя, срезали шкуру, но кровь не текла, только пахло падалью, в грудь давили рога, и рыжий выбивался из сил, трепыхался, пойманный в ловушку, грозящую вот-вот сломать ему кости. Парень лихорадочно хлебал силу своего демона, ощетинился шипами, шипел, скаля клыки, но тщетно. В отчаянье он обхватил морду оленя ладонями и вздрогнул. В мозг, под открытые после секса щиты хлынули потоки воспоминаний, ощущений, запахов… Остро захотелось есть, он почувствовал запах, наклонил голову… кисловатый вкус на языке… тепло... белый свет, свист ветра… страшно, очень - очень страшно, а потом – больно…   
-Алан!! Рыж, ну! Смотри на меня!   
Искры боли вспыхнули снова, невыносимо, как огонь. Алан закричал, согнулся, не зная, куда деваться от пожара в костях, во всем теле. Кто-то сжал ему плечи, и парень взвыл, по щекам побежали слезы.   
Данте отдернул руки от Алана. Он ничего не понимал. Недвижимая туша оленя лежала рядом - когда зверь прижал парня, охотнику ничего не стоило сломать ему шею. Но то, что творилось с рыжим теперь пугало. Он стонал, как будто горел заживо, будто ему было больно даже дышать. Полудемон лишь слегка тронул его, хотел поднять, но рыж так взвыл, что у Данте похолодело на сердце.   
А потом он увидел.   
Левая ладонь Алана до сих пор лежала на изрезанной когтями голове оленя. Охотник перехватил руку парня за запястье, плавно убрал с покатого лба зверя. Рыж при этом вздрогнул, тяжело выдохнул и плавно стек мужчине на колени. Данте крепко прижал парня к своей груди. Отчитывая пульс под кожей рыжика, охотник думал о том, что же, собственно произошло сейчас.   
Мертвый олень смотрел на парочку пустыми черными глазами. 

-Рыжик. Ты как?   
-Нормально, - вяло ответил парень.   
-Умоешься?   
-Да, пожалуй…   
Парень встал, покосился на труп зверя и быстро отвернулся, закусив губу.   
-Помочь?  
-Пфф… я еще не помираю, не надейся…  
-Дурик.   
Алан отмахнулся и побрел в ванну, придерживаясь за стену. Выглядел он откровенно хреново. Данте поднялся тоже, сделал несколько шагов следом.   
-Ты точно в норме?   
Рыж не ответил, врубил холодную воду и с удовольствием провел мокрой ладонью по лицу.   
Его лихорадило. Кости до сих пор ныли. И хоть основная масса ощущений схлынула, едва исчез тактильный контакт с животным, остались дрожь и фантомная боль. И тошнота… Рыж кашлянул, позывы к рвоте тянули желудок. Отвратительно… Он превращается в развалину…   
Присев на бортик ванны, Алан сгорбился, сложил руки на животе. Зверь никак не мог успокоиться. Рычал, принюхивался внутри, царапал когтями. Безумная растревоженная тварь.   
Парень закрыл глаза.   
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока рядом не опустился Данте и не привлек его к своему плечу.   
-Рыж, я знаю, что тебе нелегко. Но не впадай в депрессию. Я же с тобой?   
-Со мной, - тихо подтвердил Алан, помолчал и добавил надломлено, - Данте. Мы его сбили.   
-Кого?   
-Этого оленя. Я все чувствовал, - всхлипнул рыж. Картины, запахи, звуки – все это до сих пор было в нем, жило, словно он сам был тем несчастным животным, - Он хотел есть… Хотел на другую сторону дороги, потом этот яркий свет, он ослепил его, испугал... И он ударился. И умер не сразу… Ему так больно было! Во всем теле, все кости! Данте, это мы виноваты… Я виноват! Я не хотел же… Не хотел!!..  
И рыж разрыдался как ребенок, стискивая в кулаках толстовку охотника. Данте гладил его по волосам, тихо говорил что-то успокаивающее. Винные прядки скользили меж пальцев, текли, словно кровь. Всюду его преследует кровь… Охотник зарылся носом ему в волосы, слушая тихий – тихий скулеж. Когда рыж плакал, у Данте обрывалось сердце. Потому что более стойких людей, чем его маленький, медленно умирающий рыжик, он повидал на своем веку не так уж и много.   
-Алан. Нам нужно уходить, - выждав пока парень проревется, шепнул охотник.  
Килер кивнул, отвернулся к раковине, быстро умылся. У него все еще дрожали руки, но Данте списал все на нервы. А вот уходить и впрямь нужно было и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Вряд ли кто-то оценит труп охраняемого штатом животного в их номере. Не докажешь ведь, что зверь был мертв еще до того, как вломился в гости… Интересно, он пришел со стороны леса или его успели заметить? Чертово безмозглое животное…   
Алан тем временем оделся, избегая смотреть на тушу.   
-Пройдем обратно, как пришли, через холл. Нужно только оставить им чаевые.   
-Ладно, - кивнул рыж, закидывая на плечо сумку, - сделаю. А ты иди заводи грузовик, чтобы времени не терять.  
Вместе они спустились вниз. Рыжик вис на Данте и улыбался, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза. Продолжая играть хорошо отлюбленного пасса, Алан с трудом отлип от охотника, дошел до стойки и мурлыкнул вновь покрасневшей портье:  
-Мы немного пошумели, простите… Но вот этой суммы должно хватить в качестве оплаты причиненного неудобства… Мой... м… друг, он такой неугомонный.  
Алан улыбнулся, подвинул купюры по стойке пальцем. Деньги быстро исчезли меж страниц амбарной книги.   
-Конечно. Останавливайтесь у нас еще.   
-Обязательно, - пообещал парень и, развернувшись, покинул холл гостеприимной гостиницы.  
Ливень закончился. Рыж накинул капюшон, защищая глаза от солнца, и пошел к уже родному «Коронадо», огромной черной кошкой замершему среди потрепанных, видавших виды фур.   
-Наконец-то. Я уже начал волноваться, - Данте выкрутил руль, выравнивая колеса, - хотел идти спасать тебя.   
Алан фыркнул только.   
-Рыж, - трак дернулся и Данте прервал речь, чтобы красочно ругнуться, - Рыж, про то, что ты видел… ну, от оленя. Забудь об этом. Ты просто очень чувствительный. Но это сыграло нам на руку. Кажется, теперь я понял, куда деваются дальнобойщики.   
-Куда? – не слишком заинтересованно спросил рыжий.  
Фура, наконец, плавно выбралась из тисков стоявших справа и слева грузовиков, и Данте с облегчением вырулил на трассу, набрал нужную скорость, врубил круиз-контроль и только тогда обернулся к Алану.   
И замер.   
Рыж лежал в кресле без сознания.


	4. Только вперед

-Дерьмо, - оскалился охотник, сбросил настройки и втопил газ.   
Малолитражки шарахались от грозного «Фрейтлайнера» в разные стороны, Данте гнал, кидая на парня косые взгляды. Знал он эти штучки… Слишком хорошо знал. И судя по нервно подергивающимся пальцам Алана, времени отъехать от мотеля на достаточное расстояние почти не оставалось.   
Пусть номера у фуры заляпаны грязью, «Коронадо» слишком приметен, его быстро обнаружат после того, как горничные увидят безобразие в номере… Если бы рыжий был в норме, он бы нашел способ пресечь подобный исход событий. Да вот только рыж совсем не был в норме. Берсерк учуял слабость и сейчас рвался на волю – нашел момент, когда парень измучен эмпатией…   
Как бы то ни было, совсем скоро станет еще хуже…

Темнело в это время года поздно, и к тому моменту, как в кабине заработала подсветка, «Коронадо» уже несколько часов стоял на обочине с запертыми изнутри замками.   
Тишину внутри салона прерывали только тихие стоны и шум сиплого дыхания. Иногда бился об пол гибкий, неспокойный хвост.   
В полутьме Данте молча прижимал к себе извивающееся тело, крепко держа парня за запястья. Они лежали на нижней спальной койке. Места для двоих явно не хватало, Данте боялся что, дернувшись в очередной раз, Алан раскроит себе череп об стенку, поэтому не расслаблялся ни на миг, даже когда сам Килер внезапно затихал, словно проваливаясь в сон.   
Это было неприятное, пугающее зрелище… Это было страшнее, чем когда Алан не справлялся и Берсерк прорывался наружу, одержимый жаждой убийства. Тогда Данте просто дрался с ним, выматывал, пока ресурсы организма носителя не подходили к концу и спокойно дожидался пока рыжий придет в себя. Это было… как игра. Игра с огнем, когда тебе лижет и обжигает пальцы. А это. Данте поджал губы и обнял парня крепче, когда тот снова дернулся, взметнув вверх хвост и оскалив зубы. Это было ужасно… Долгая, тихая, бесконечная борьба с демоном в самой глубине. Рыжик хныкал, откидывал голову с бегающими под опущенными веками глазами. У него мелко дрожали руки, и периодически сводило мышцы, отчего он скалился, становясь похожим на попавшего в капкан зверька.   
Сейчас Алан не представлял особой опасности для окружающих, но он легко калечился сам, особенно если выпускал острые как лезвие, когти. В забытьи он пытался выцарапать демона из своей груди, драл себе шею, задыхаясь… Потому Данте и держал его, прижимая к себе, как младенца, напряжением мышц купировал малейшие порывы.   
Когда рыж, наконец, по-настоящему заснул, Данте с трудом разжал сведенные в хватке пальцы. Сколько длился этот приступ? Три часа? Четыре? Казалось, прошла целая вечность… И все это время охотник гнал от себя мрачные мысли о том, что вот сейчас, в этот момент, после этого стона он может не справиться. Уступить.   
И тогда все будет кончено…   
Тогда ему придется взять в руки меч и добить древнюю тварь, убившую его рыжика.   
Будь Данте хоть немного более мягким, он рыдал бы от облегчения, слушая ровное дыхание Алана. 

Рыжий проспал до полудня следующего дня. Когда он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, охотник лежал рядом и обнимал его. Даже во сне полудемон выглядел напряженным… Килер улыбнулся, вложил свою руку в его широкую ладонь и вновь смежил веки.   
Проснулись они только поздно вечером. 

-Ты точно в порядке?   
-Да, - рыж продемонстрировал голливудскую улыбку, - я проспал почти сутки! Ты прикинь! Когда такое событие случалось в последний раз?   
-Ну, например, на той неделе, - хмыкнул полудемон, заглядывая парню через плечо.   
Первым делом Алан влез в систему местной полиции и проверил, не ищут ли их. Их искали, но вяло. Азартно прикусив губу клыком, парень сделал так, чтобы не искали вовсе.   
-Сравнил… Мне было так скучно. Что я мог делать еще, кроме того, чтобы спать?   
-Взял бы ужин приготовил.  
-А торт тебе не испечь? – фыркнул рыж.   
Данте навалился на него сзади, обвил талию руками:  
-А может, я об этом мечтаю! Прихожу с дела такой уставший, покоцаный, а дома мой рыжик в фартучке на голое тело… Зовет на кухню, а там опирается о стол, - охотник рыкнул тихонько, поймав рыжую прядь зубами, - выгибает спинку и подставляет мне свою прелестную, аппетитную попку…   
-…на которой сливками написано «С возвращением», - захихикал Алан.   
Данте кусанул его за ухо и завалил в траву, приникая губами к нити пульса на шее. Рыж смеялся сначала, потом улыбался… а потом тихо стонал, обнимая плечи своего охотника и глядя вверх, в темное высокое небо, где ярко искрились звезды… 

Едва над верхушками сосен забрезжил рассвет, напарники выдвинулись в путь. Алан вел, Данте курил, выставив в окно локоть. На всю катушку играл приемник и тяжелые басы приятно отдавали вибрацией где-то под легкими. На объездной вокруг очередного городка случился небольшой конфуз. Их остановил пожилой полицай, потребовал документы на груз и удостоверение. Данте, дремавший в это время, лениво отдал рыжему бланк и приготовился спать дальше, когда Алан недовольно пихнул его в бок.  
-Блин, алё! Дай, говорю, права мои из сумки!   
Охотник цыкнул недовольно, но послушно слазил назад за сумкой, покопался там и не глядя отдал парню доки в черном чехле. Но поспать все равно не удалось. Послышалось ворчание копа, недовольные фразы рыжа и в Данте прилетело связкой ключей.  
-Дай сумку! – рявкнул разозленный парень.  
Получив требуемое, Алан достал из кармашка бумажник, из него вынул ламинированный прямоугольник прав и отдал мужику. Они препирались некоторое время, рыжий тыкал пальцем в свой паспорт и что-то ожесточенно впаривал менту, тот в свою очередь, твердо настаивал на своем. В итоге, минут через десять яростных дискуссий Алан сделал аристократический фэйспалм, сунул копу деньги, забрал свои документы и вернулся на водительское место.   
-И что там было? – поинтерисовался Данте.  
Рыжий бросил на него косой взгляд и захлопнул дверь так, что у радио сбилась волна.   
-Ты хоть в курсе, что мне подал, когда я просил права?!   
-Нет, - честно улыбнулся охотник.  
Алан рыкнул, с силой повернул ключ, но мотор только кашлянул.   
-Да супер вообще!  
-Тш… Не кипеши. Так что я тебе дал?   
Со второго раза фура ожила, и рыжий слегка успокоился, ощущая как легко огромный грузовик слушается руля. Закурив, Алан бросил Дате ту самую черную книжечку. Охотник раскрыл ее, посмотрел на фотку рыжа, потом на текст.   
-Ты умеешь водить самолет?   
-Нет, - хмыкнул парень.  
-Тогда нахрен тебе права на управление Hawker 400XP?   
-Не знаю… Купил когда-то с остальными документами, так и валяются.   
-Хм. Ну ладно… А чего он так разорялся?   
Алан сделал глубокую затяжку и выкинул бычок в окно.  
-Посмотри на мои данные.   
Данте посмотрел. С другой стороны документа значилось «Джейк Коннорс», а исходя из даты рождения, выходило, что рыжему сейчас двадцать девять.   
Охотник осклабился. Алан снова покосился на него уже с откровенным ехидством.  
-Смотри в следующий раз что в руки берешь, Данте, а то проколешься однажды…  
-Чего это ты меня учить вздумал, парень?   
-Кто ж тебя еще уму разуму научит? До седин дожил, а все фигню творишь.   
Данте устроился в кресле удобнее.  
-Кончай фонтанировать сарказмом. И седой я с детства, кстати.   
Алан только улыбнулся на реплику. Он так любил когда Данте начинал бурчать…  
Некоторое время напарники ехали молча. Потом Алан вспомнил, собственно, о деле.  
-Данте, так что там с тем оленем?   
-М? – отвлекся от вида за окном охотник.  
-Я говорю, ты вроде загадку исчезновений дальнобоев разгадал.   
-А, это.   
-Это, - рыж потянулся, тронул Данте за рукав, погладил плечо. Мужчина тут же заурчал, поднял руку к губам, целуя костяшки.  
-Есть такие демоны, которые могут подчинять себе другие живые организмы. Обычно это не очень сильные противники. За счет плененных эти демоны питаются и воздействуют на окружающий мир… черт. Я снова тебя хочу.  
Улыбка парня стала шире.  
-Никакого «хочу» пока я не доберусь до душа. Когда следующий привал?   
Данте лизнул тонкую кожу между пальцами, и рыжего пробрала дрожь.   
-Если ты ставишь такое условие, то остановимся в ближайшем паркинге, - губы приласкали средний палец. Щетина кольнула кожу, а когда Данте утопил палец во рту, рыжий вцепился в руль левой рукой, изо всех сил стараясь не отвлечься от дороги.  
-Ах ты… старый… да бля, где же этот паркинг!!!


	5. Свободная любовь

-Дженнифер Хадсон?   
-Нет.  
-Хмм… Анна Пэкуин в «Пианино»?   
-Нет.  
Рыжий нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить еще актрис.   
-Ну тогда Марли Мэтлин. Больше у меня нет вариантов.  
Данте довольно развалился в кресле:  
-Не угадал. Это Татум О’Нил в «Бумажной луне».  
Алан задумчиво постучал пальцем по рулю. Пропустил другую фуру и ответил:  
-Это когда было, что-то я не вспомню…  
-Тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третий. «Лучшая актриса второго плана». Татум тогда десять лет было.   
-Семьдесят третий? Меня тогда в помине не было, откуда я могу знать?   
-Не пыли, - самодовольно осадил его охотник, - правила есть правила. С тебя обед.   
-Черт. Ладно… Но Анна Пэкуин тоже была молодой, имей в виду!   
-Все мы когда-то были молодыми, малыш, - засмеялся Данте.   
Они гнали вот уже восемь часов кряду, медленно, но верно подбираясь к границам штата. Ехать было ненапряжно, местами даже весело. Периодически меняясь, напарники обсудили множество насущных вопросов, до которых дома не доходили руки. Например, животрепещущую тему о сломанном вентиляторе под потолком конторы. Или кто в следующий раз пойдет открывать дверь, когда прибудут недовольные заказчики. Ну или наличие и отсутствие пива и мороженого в холодильнике… В общем, очень важные вопросы. Потом пошли игры. Правда, «Тай-тай, что я вижу угадай» не прокатила после пятого ответа «дерево» и третьего «дорога». А вот обмусоливание кинематографа дало свои результаты. Оказалось, Данте был в курсе основных событий и скоро сделал рыжа всухую, загадывая старые известные фильмы и актрис, которых парень вообще не знал.   
Только демона они не обсуждали. «Посмотрим, что будет дальше», - сказал охотник и жестом предложил поменяться местами.   
Алан спрыгнул с подножки и выгнулся, потягиваясь. Каким бы комфортным не был их грузовик, а спина и плечи все равно затекали. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза.   
-Есть не хочешь? – Данте тоже вышел, прошелся по пустой дороге взад-вперед, разминаясь. Похрустел старыми костями.   
-Не знаю. А у нас осталось?   
-Ну, что-то там, кажется, еще осталось… - мужчина оперся о распахнутую настежь дверь и красочно, во весь рот зевнул.  
-Ворона залетит, - хмыкнул рыжий, - но вот еду надо проверить, да…  
Еще пару минут охотник беззастенчиво любовался на зад рыжа, копающегося за креслом, потом лениво перевел взгляд на дорогу. Навстречу несся пикап. Возле фуры авто сбавило ход и в окно, придерживая руль, высунулся мужик средних лет:  
-Привет путешественникам! Тоскуешь, наверное, без тепла и ласки?   
Данте хмыкнул, пытаясь найти в кармане сигареты:  
-Да вроде нет.   
-Не гони, я все знаю. Могу помочь.  
Охотник прикурил и с удовольствием вдохнул терпкий дым.  
-И чем ты мне поможешь?   
-Подгоню красотку на часок. Здоровая, умелая. Хочешь?   
Данте заулыбался, краем глаза заметив движение в кабине. Рыжий спрыгнул на асфальт, подошел к охотнику и с интересом уставился на водителя пикапа. Тот смерил парня ответным взглядом и вновь обратился к Данте:  
-Так что, шлюшку надо?   
Сын Спарды чудом сдержал смех, наблюдая, как поползли вверх брови Алана. Не дожидаясь тирады, охотник выбросил только начатую сигарету, притянул к себе парня, впился ему в губы жестким, полным жажды поцелуем, стиснул в руках упругую задницу, ощутив как тот брыкнулся от неожиданности. Отпустил, усмехнулся незадачливому сутенеру:  
-Прощевай, мужик. У меня своя.   
Водитель выругался, завел пикап и смылся от долбанутой парочки пидорасов. Данте проводил его взглядом:  
-Сколько всего повидал, но посреди трассы мне шлюх еще не предлагали.  
-Э?  
Охотник обернулся с мягкой улыбкой. Жестом поправил Алану челку, легко чмокнул в щеку и, обойдя, полез на водительское место:  
-Поехали. К вечеру будем на стоянке.   
Рыжий поразмыслил чуток, пожал плечами и послушно вернулся в грузовик. 

К вечеру они не успели. Успели к ночи. Естественно, в крошечном мотельчике свободных мест не оказалось. Даже полусвободных, даже за внушительную таксу. Рыжий вернулся к «Фрейтлайнеру» крайне разочарованным.   
-Ну не кисни. В грузовике прекрасные спальные места.  
-Одноместные, - наморщил нос рыжий, - в два яруса.   
-Парень, да ты зажрался, обхаивать спальню «Коронадо». Он стоит больше чем вся моя контора!   
Алан усмехнулся только, привалился боком к демону:  
-Пошли внутрь, холодно что-то.   
-Пошли…  
Раздеваясь, Алан ловил себя на мысли, что не может ощутить реальность происходящего. Столько времени в дороге. И вот сейчас.. уютно, тепло, удобно. Как маленькая комната в каком-нибудь милом доме. Только вот это была вовсе не комнатка, а кабина огромного грузовика, и находился он не дома, а на открытой стоянке в каком-то богом забытом уголке штата Айова.   
На обнаженные плечи легли тяжелые ладони Данте.  
-О чем задумался, рыжик?   
-Да так… - парень повернул голову, коснулся костяшек пальцев поцелуем, - ни о чем. Странно просто это все.  
-Что именно? – теплые губы демона тронули висок, дыхание взметнуло рыжие волоски.   
Алан вздохнул, потянулся навстречу… Некоторое время они просто целовались, сидя на нижней койке в тесных объятиях. Накопившаяся за день усталость дала о себе знать, их движения были плавными и аккуратными, во взглядах скользила нежность.   
-Теплый ты, - сипло прошептал Алан, разворачиваясь лицом к охотнику, - хорошо…   
Одежда давно уже валялась на полу. В полутьме, разбавленной только свечением диодов приборной доски, Данте опустился на спину. Рыжик улыбнулся, плавно его седлая.  
-Ты красивый, малыш… иди ко мне…   
Подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе.  
-Данте…  
-М.. да… так…  
Кончики темных сейчас волос лаской прошлись по груди. Алан сглотнул, немного сдвинулся, расслабляя бедра… и застонал, оседая, свел лопатки. Данте притянул его к себе, погладил напряженную поясницу.  
-Все хорошо... Поцелуй меня.  
Тихий звук поцелуя и шорох постельного белья. Вздохи. Стоны… Уютная кабина гасила посторонние звуки, как будто не было кругом ничего. Только тепло гнездышка внутри громадного грузовика. Тепло тел. Тепло искренних прикосновений.   
Данте ласково звал Алана «рыжиком» и парень млел, плавно опускаясь на член охотника, урчал, раскачивался у него на бедрах. После он комкал в руках простыни, а демон ворчал у него над ухом и ритмично вбивал собой в мягкую постель. 

-Пить хочу…   
Смешок лег на губы:  
-Лежи. Сейчас принесу.   
Рыж благодарно замурчал, сил двигаться у него все равно не было, а Данте полез вперед. Там, под сиденьями, где-то была заныкана бутылка минералки. Охотник открутил крышку, сделал глоток и бросил взгляд в окно. Хмыкнул. Заинтересовавшийся рыжий притащился вместе с одеялком и охотник обнял его, ткнув в стекло:  
-Гляди кто там.   
В соседней с «Фрейтлайнером» фуре горел свет. Причем не в кабине, а в самом грузовике. Возле поднятой двери стояли мужчина лет пятидесяти и две вульгарно одетые девушки. Четвертым же в теплой компании был тот самый сутенер с трассы.   
Посмеиваясь, Данте и Алан проследили, как они договорились и разошлись: ушлый мужичок в свой пикап, а водила с двумя девочкам – в недра фуры. Там, кажется, еще и музыка играла, но минералка кончилась, и напарники уплелись спать. 

С утра, перед тем как отдать швартовы, Данте сходил к соседнему грузовику, в котором было так весело ночью. Отпер закрытую снаружи дверь и высвободил несчастного дальнобоя, пожелав больше не связываться с продажными женщинами на дороге. Особенно с двумя сразу. И уж совсем лишним было с ними пить.   
Обчищенный до последнего цента водила горестно вздохнул и ушел в местный бар, трезветь после дозы клофелина.   
А огромный черный «Коронадо», бликуя в восходящем солнце, уже выруливал со стоянки на большую дорогу…


	6. Закон жизни

-Постой. Стой, притормози!   
Данте вопросительно выгнул бровь. Алан чуть не на полтела высунулся в окно и махал ему рукой, чтобы остановил грузовик.   
-Что там? Рыж, тут движение как в Нью-Йорке, приспичило что ли?   
Парень не ответил, только смотрел назад, нетерпеливо дергая ногой.   
-Ладно, ладно… Сейчас.   
Тягач, тяжело вздохнув, замер на обочине, рядом с припаркованной хондой. Молодой парень и девушка, очевидно, остановившиеся разомнуть ноги и перекусить, с удивлением проводили взглядом рыжа, который пулей выскочил из кабины и пронесся мимо.   
Данте оценил его целеустремленность в зеркале заднего вида и приготовился ждать, но Алан как всегда, преподнес сюрприз. Преподнес в прямом смысле слова – минут через десять он вернулся обратно и на руках у него лежала грязная дворняга с короткой желтоватой шерстью. Бока пса приподнимались. Он был жив.  
-О Боже! Его сбили! – воскликнула девушка и бросилась подстилать под собаку плед, сдернутый с сиденья своей машины, - клади… Осторожней…   
Ее спутник присел рядом на колени, рыжий бегло пробежался руками по телу пса:  
-Кажется ребро сломано. Но я не знаю, я же не врач.   
-Майк, дай воды скорее!   
Парень повернул кепку козырьком назад и метнулся за бутылкой. Алан наклонился, вслушиваясь в дыхание животного:  
-Вроде ровно… Надо его к ветеринару.  
-Парень, тут по прямой город только миль через пятьсот, - вернувшийся Майк снова сел рядом, а девушка выхватила у него воду и пыталась напоить пса, - зато, если свернуть вот там, где знак, и еще влево забрать, будет поселение. Там должны быть врачи.   
Алан сдул с лица мешающие волосы:  
-О, большое спасибо! Туда и поедем.   
-Возьми плед, - девушка погладила собаку по висячим мягким ушам и подняла на Алана глаза, - ему повезло, что ты его увидел.   
Парень рассеянно улыбнулся ей, поблагодарил и вновь поднял собаку на руки. Пес висел тряпкой и оттого казался тяжелее, чем был. Данте открыл изнутри дверь, помог втащить собаку и когда Алан устроился, пристально посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
-И зачем ты его притащил?   
-Но он же умрет, если ему не помочь!   
-Знаешь сколько по обочинам таких валяется? Еноты, ежики, собаки, олени. Всех собирать будешь? У нас вообще-то… - тут охотник замолчал и рыж взглянул на него с подозрением.  
-Так мы поедем в клинику или ты добьешь беднягу? Может, сразу ему шею свернешь, чтоб не мучился?   
-Тихо.   
-Данте!  
-Тихо, я сказал.   
Он побарабанил по рулю и, решив что-то, завел мотор.  
-Едем. Показывай дорогу. 

Ветеринарная станция в Кэри была маленькой, но очень чистой - не верилось, что она одна обслуживает весь окрестный скот и домашних питомцев. Алан отдал собаку хирургу, постоял немного у дверей кабинета, а потом его отогнали в комнату ожидания. Данте обернулся, заслышав шаги.   
-Я думал, ты хочешь проследить за операцией.  
-Ну… они сказали что сначала рентген и анализ крови… - в голосе прозвучало отчетливое отчаянье, - а потом уже посмотрят что делать.  
Вид у парня был такой расстроенный, будто за стенкой решалась судьба его родственника, а не дворняги с обочины.   
-Ты чего так распереживался?   
-Да просто жалко… наверное, - Алан безотчетным жестом потер шею.   
Данте хмыкнул.  
-Выкладывай.   
-Не.  
-Выкладывай, говорю.   
Парень заворчал едва слышно, наморщил нос, но все же ответил спустя какое-то время.   
-Когда демон начал вырываться на свободу больше всего на свете я боялся навредить своей семье и другим людям. Но пересилить жажду было невозможно… Поэтому я охотился на собак, - он закусил губу и отвел взгляд, - я не просто их убивал, я их ел. Получал наслаждение, упивался… Это почти как оргазм, только эйфория дольше. Потом прекратил, когда научился держать Берсерка в узде, перешел на наркотики… А этот олень недавно…  
Мимо прошел человек и Алан замолчал.   
-Ну. Так что с оленем?   
-Я узнал, сколько боли чувствуют животные. До этого не понимал… Думал «ну не человек же», а они тоже живые. И... я столько боли причинил…   
Данте подошел, присел рядом, похлопал парня по бедру:  
-Значит, решил искупить вину.  
Рыжий совсем поник. Не сразу нашелся что ответить, но в тот самый миг как он открыл рот, из кабинета вышел врач и Алан поспешно встал навстречу. В ходе негромкого разговора рыжик начал улыбаться, а когда хирург вернулся к собаке, едва ли не бегом кинулся оплачивать услуги ветеринара.   
Данте только хмыкнул.   
-Жить будет?   
-Да! – парень радостно приобнял мужчину, потерся щекой о плечо, - он не сильно пострадал, мне сказали что пса подлечат и отправят на пристройство. Здорово, да?   
-Здорово, - улыбнулся охотник, - ты, я смотрю, снова меня любишь?   
-О, я тебя просто обожаю… - заурчал Алан, ногой распахивая перед собой дверь на улицу, повернулся, буквально таща за собой Данте и улыбаясь ему знакомой соблазнительной улыбкой, - так обожаю… я хочу тебя…   
-Плохой мальчик.  
-Ужасный просто…   
Данте обернулся на клинику, но на них никто не смотрел. Отлично. Прихватив похотливое рыжее чудовище за шкварник, охотник толкнул его под сень деревьев. Алан засмеялся, на ходу стягивая куртку, бросил под ноги, отступая, заигрывая. Данте многозначительно облизнулся, наступая, словно хищник на беззащитного кролика.   
Парень натолкнулся спиной на ствол и сглотнул. Охотник не торопясь стянул водительские перчатки, заставляя рыжа как завороженного, смотреть на свои руки. На пальцы… Два из которых вскоре коснулись его губ, собирая частое дыхание.  
-Значит, любишь спасать жизни. Комплекс супермена?   
Рыжик промычал что-то неразборчиво, простонал, лизнул пальцы. Ему хотелось так, что темнело перед глазами. Данте знал это и медлил, издевался как всегда. Кто еще тут чудовище…  
-Вредина, - ухмыльнулся охотник, - когда я прошу ответить молчишь… А как наоборот, так не заткнуть.   
Длинный тонкий хвост обвил и сжал ногу охотника, выдавая волнение своего хозяина.  
-Ты же знаешь, как меня надо затыкать.  
-Знаю…  
Воздух выбило из легких, когда Данте тряхнул его спиной о дерево, подхватил под зад и приподнял, давая обхватить талию ногами. Жесткий поцелуй смял губы, вырывая стоны. Клыки прихватили нижнюю, охотник подался вперед, посасывая ее, ладони гладили ягодицы, прижимали к паху. Алан обнимал охотника так крепко как мог и терся об него, стонал, впускал его настойчивый язык глубоко в глотку и терялся в ощущениях, уже представляя себе, как будет отдаваться ему под этим деревом, во дворе захолустной клиники для животных.   
Данте не стал укладывать его на спину или ставить на колени – он просто порезал джинсы парня и буквально надел на себя, лишь мельком смочив мышцы слюной. Скулеж Алана, кажется, был слышен в соседнем штате.   
-Тихо, - порыкивал ему на ухо охотник, и в голосе с нежностью мешалась сталь, - тихо мой хороший… терпи…  
Рыжий впивался когтями ему в спину, выл, кусался, но только сильнее прижимался к сильному телу, отводил хвост и стонал как хочет еще, еще сильнее, глубже, быстрее. Запах мускуса и пота бил по нервам. Сводил с ума, заставляя трепетать крылья носа. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало и в миг, когда закованная в броню рука охотника проломила кору над головой рыжего парня, Алан сжался, долго и мучительно стеная…  
-Эй… Рыж, ты в порядке?   
Теплая человеческая ладонь убрала волосы с лица и губы коснулись взмокшего лба.  
Алан поморщился, фыркнул, бессильно откинувшись на исцарапанное дерево. У него все болело. И было так классно, что совершенно не хотелось двигаться.   
-Лентяй. Мне снова нести тебя на руках? – улыбнулся охотник.  
Рыжий лениво приоткрыл один глаз, смерил его взглядом и снова закрыл.   
-А куда я пойду в таком виде? Ты мне одежду порвал.   
-Скажем, собака за задницу укусила, - рассмеялся мужчина, - ну так что, ты сам или на буксире? Дела не ждут.   
-Фу какой… Не люблю тебя больше, - закряхтел парень, собирая ноги в кучу и поднимаясь.   
Поясница, спина, плечи – все тот час заломило с новой силой, но это было не смертельно. Скорее обычно, ведь у них крайне редко получилось как в романтическом кино. Данте принес парню куртку, Алан обвязал ее вокруг бедер, скрывая драные джинсы и спустя каких-то полчаса они снова были в грузовике, восполняли сожженные калории купленными на стоянке хот догами.   
-Ну ладно, Данте. Теперь ты колись. Почему ты изменил решение на счет собаки? Ты что-то придумал?   
-Вроде того. Но уже ничего не выйдет.   
-Почему? – Алан потряс опустевшую бутылку сока и выкинул ее в пакет.  
-Пес не умер.   
-Я думал мы для этого его в клинику и везли. Разве нет?   
-Да, - охотник облизнул палец, поймал хищный взгляд рыжа и улыбнулся, повторяя процедуру медленнее и соблазнительней, - но умри он, было бы проще. Видишь ли, похоже демон собирает души зверей, которые гибнут на всем этом отрезке дороги. Но я не знаю масштабов. Мы могли бы посмотреть за телом этой собаки. По идее он должен был встать и пойти искать того, кто его сбил. Как наш мстительный олень.   
Алан посидел молча, задумчиво переваривая информацию.   
-Интересно. А потом они куда?   
-Должны отправляться к хозяину. Вот и выследили бы…   
-А хозяин где?   
-Откуда мне знать?   
Рыжий нахмурился, откусил сосиску.   
-И что, других способов нет?   
-Ну как же нет. Конечно, есть! И это твой ход, парень.   
-А? В смысле? Я не дам сбивать себя или еще что!   
Данте расхохотался, наклонился, поцеловал строптивца:  
-Никакого членовредительства, обещаю. Просто твой чудесный нюх нам очень пригодится… И твое животное начало тоже.   
Хвост больно щелкнул мужчину по бедру, но Данте только шире улыбнулся.  
-Ты ведь давно хотел действовать самостоятельно. Вот тебе шанс. И я не буду маячить за спиной, давать советы, запрещать что-то… М? Что скажешь?   
Алан тот час представил себя совершенно одного, такого маленького и слабого напротив огромного демона, пожирающего души животных и по спине пробежал холодок. Нет, ему уже как-то не очень хотелось идти на охоту самому. Если честно, совсем не хотелось, но Данте рыжий ни за что бы в этом не признался. Поэтому он с трудом проглотил кусок и чересчур весело ответил, пытаясь скрыть нервную дрожь:  
-Выследить хозяина? Да пфф! Как нехрен делать! Запросто!- И после паузы добавил, - А у нас алкоголя с собой нет?


	7. Один из леса

-Все запомнил?   
-Ну вроде бы все. Да от меня и требуется всего ничего.  
-Не скажи. Мне вот тяжело ходить по следу, разве что по кровавому.   
Алан обернулся, смерил охотника взглядом:  
-А ты как, на четвереньках и носом в землю? – и ойкнул, когда ему прилетел весомый подзатыльник.  
-Не юродствуй, парень.   
-Ну и ладно, - недовольно заворчал Алан себе под нос. Данте с усмешкой принял у него рубашку, когда парень снял ее, майку тоже. Потом Килер уселся на землю и принялся стягивать кроссовки.   
-Ну а как мне дать тебе знак, что я что-то нашел?   
-Никак. Просто возвращайся. И не потеряйся там…   
-Ага, - парень запихал носки в обувь, поднялся.  
Хвоя тот час впилась в босые ступни. А еще земля все же была холодной – как он тогда ничего себе не застудил? Слишком счастлив был, видимо…  
-Эй, ты слышишь?  
-А?   
Данте недовольно дернул его за руку:  
-Алан, это же не шутки! Ты понимаешь, что меня там не будет? Что ты будешь один на один с неизвестным демоном.  
-Понимаю! – огрызнулся парень, вырвав руку из хватки, - Но я как-то жил без тебя все эти годы и ничё. Выжил. И теперь справлюсь. Не помню, чтобы подводил тебя раньше.   
-Да я не об этом, - тихо ответил охотник, поднимая кроссовки напарника, - дурень. Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Громкое «Пфф!» было ему ответом. Данте усмехнулся, поворошил рыжие волосы под недовольные вопли.  
-Готов?   
Алан кое-как причесался пятерней, переступил с ноги на ногу, кивнул. Конечно, он не был готов. Но дело есть дело… Данте не даст рыжего в обиду. Сам напинает, но другим в обиду точно не даст, никаким страшным демонам.   
-Готов.   
-Куда пойдешь?   
Парень помялся, выбирая направление.  
-Вон туда, как мы ехали и восточнее. Там вроде лес гуще. На карте, по крайней мере.   
-Отлично, - Данте хлопнул его по плечу, посмотрел в глаза и скомандовал, - Пошел!   
И рыжий демон мгновенно сорвался с места, исчезая из виду меж стволов.   
Охотник постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь к лесной тишине. Покачал головой, закинул шмотки рыжего на плечо и пошел обратно, к грузовику. 

Алан был ребенком городских джунглей. Он родился и вырос в Нью-Йорке, городе, который никогда не спит – это не могло не сказаться на нем. Рыж полагался на технику больше, чем на людей, она, в отличие от последних, не лгала и служила верно. Он всегда терялся, если оставался без общества вокруг и уж тем более, без связи. Как-то ему пришлось целую неделю избегать людей – и нехватка общения стала для него не меньшей пыткой, чем приступы.   
А сейчас Алан брел через лес, один, полагаясь только на свое чутье и светлую голову. Было страшновато. Данте сказал, что идти брать след надо ночью, парень не спорил, но про себя прировнял идею к Правилу ужастиков №5: «Уже три часа ночи, а я все еще не сходил в подвал».   
Деформированные в почти животные лапы ноги ступали на лесную подстилку очень тихо. Алан почти не слышал своих собственных движений и от этого нервничал еще сильнее. Кругом ведь была настоящая дикая природа, а у него не было даже телефона. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенней…   
В очередной раз приостановившись, чтобы принюхаться, парень вдруг уловил четкий запах гнили. Точнее разложения. Сладковатый, манящий запах… Он привстал на цыпочки, оперся рукой о дерево, задирая голову как можно выше, упиваясь, наслаждаясь запахом, чувствуя как рот наполняется слюной… А потом резко одернул себя. Хвост яростно саданул по стволу, рыж замотал головой, прогоняя видения сытного обеда. Желания Берсерка нужно было давить, не о мясе а о деле следовало думать, и только о деле!   
Вдох. Выдох. Еще раз… Сосредоточенно… Вдох….  
Когтистая нога ступила в листву, утопая во мху. Еще шаг, пока мозг обрабатывает информацию от рецепторов… Еще…   
Есть.   
В чем Данте точно проигрывал Алану, так это в скорости. Поймав направление, парню не стоило большого труда обнаружить источник запаха. Им оказался… енот.   
С ветки ближайшего дерева рыжий во все глаза следил, как маленькое мертвое животное, на спине которого явно виден был след шины, бредет куда-то, целенаправленно и упрямо. Переваливаясь, таща за собой внутренности, полосатый зверек, казалось, совсем не испытывал неудобств. Да что там, он вообще ничего не испытывал. Сколько бы Алан не прощупывал эмоциональный фон, все было глухо.   
Поначалу рыжий боялся выдать себя неосторожным движением или звуком. Он пережидал, пока енот пройдет какое-то расстояние, аккуратно перебирался с дерева на дерево, замирал, наблюдая, пропускал несчастного зверька и повторял операцию. Было даже радостно оттого, что его до сих пор не заметили. Но где-то через полчаса Алану это все начало поднадоедать. Терпеливостью младший Килер никогда не отличался и маленькая победа на ниве шпионажа превратилась в давящую на мозги проблему. Теперь рыж уже просто прыгал с ветки на ветку прямо над идущим своей дорогой енотом, сыпал на него корой и листьями, шумел, пробираясь меж ветвей, но и теперь его не замечали.   
Когда солнце окончательно село, Алан просто спрыгнул на землю и пошел рядом, пристально рассматривая соседа по променаду. Енот был и, правда, маленьким, наверное, самочкой. Шуршащие по листве кишки уже успели начать подванивать – именно этот запах Алан уловил на прогалине. Зрелище было, если честно, отвратительным. И потому так притягивало.   
Ни на что не обращая никакого внимания, енотик все шел и шел в одном ему ведомом направлении, а Алан спокойным шагом следовал за ним, разглядывая то его, то лес вокруг, то звездное небо, видное меж крон деревьев. «Интересно, он идет мстить или нет? – думал рыжий, глядя в подернутые бельмом глазки, - Ну такими темпами его обидчики сами от старости скорее помрут… Хотя не похоже, что он злится. От нашего оленя болью прямо несло, а этот идет и идет… Настоящий мертвец, только ходячий». Припомнив полученный от рогатого эмоциональный коктейль, Килер поморщился и возблагодарил бога, что его Енотик не такой. Именно так. За пару часов прогулки Алан успел проникнуться к зверю симпатией и называл про себя только так, с большой буквы и с долей нежности.   
Еще Алан вспомнил, что с детства хотел хорька и решил немедленно завести. Вот как вернется к Данте, так сразу.   
Они все шли и шли… Постепенно рыжий опустился на четвереньки и брел, прилагая к конспирации все меньше усилий. Потом и вовсе забил. Енотик был хорошим, но скучным соседом – тихим, неконфликтным, себе на уме... Алан даже обсудил с ним кое-какие личные проблемы, и иногда ему казалось, что зверек отвечает, дергая ушками, и пофиг, что это были всего лишь редкие порывы ветра, колыхающие мертвую плоть.   
Через три часа рыжий понял, что скоро уснет прямо на ходу. Он редко бывал в демонической форме так долго, это выматывало, а скука превращала прогулку в настоящую пытку. Чтобы не вырубиться, парень побегал кругами, оцарапал несколько деревьев, с удовольствием повалялся в валежнике и вернулся, чувствуя себя немного лучше.   
Енотик так и продолжал идти, шурша по листве кишками.   
-Ну что же ты такой тихий, парень? – спросил рыжик, приноравливаясь к его скорости, - или ты девочка? Да уже ведь не важно…   
Он помолчал, глядя вперед. Хвост вился в воздухе, ходил из стороны в сторону.  
-Слушай… А каково это… умирать? Я уже понял, что больно, но ведь без этого никак, да? Правда, я боюсь боли… Всегда боялся, с самого детства, - Алан посмотрел на зверька и улыбнулся ему, - Ты прав. Ты выдержал, и я выдержу, не так уж велика между нами разница.   
Где-то громко ухнула сова. Рыж приостановился, слушая, потом снова пошел рядом с енотом, мягко ступая на лесную подстилку.   
-А ты, наверное, маленький еще. Сколько вас было в помете? Я по телеку видел, что вас обычно по двое-четверо рождается, вроде мало, но ты прикинь, если бы люди так рожали? У меня один брат и тот придушить готов своими руками… вряд ли у тебя такие же родственники. Или нет? Не расскажешь, Енотик? – рыжий снова посмотрел на деловитую темною мордочку и вдруг явственно ощутил, как на него упала чья-то огромная тень.  
Алан метнулся в сторону как раз в тот миг, когда медведь, который шел за ним следом, наступил на место, где только что была его правая нога.   
Расширенными от ужаса глазами, с ветки ближайшего дерева рыжий смотрел на лесных зверей, которые все прибывали и прибывали, и шли они туда же, куда так торопился его енот… или енотиха.   
Это было уже совершенно не важно.   
В лунном свете молчаливые мертвецы перебирали ногами, упрямо шли туда, куда вела одним им ведомая дорога. Здесь были собаки… олени, медведь, еноты, опоссумы и скунсы. Крошечные белки кое-как перебирали лапками. Существование одной такой закончилось, когда медведь наступил на нее могучей лапой и пошел дальше, ничего не заметив.   
Они вообще ничего кругом не замечали, пялились в пространство мертвыми глазами и шли, заставляя разлагающиеся тела двигаться.   
И тут Алан почувствовал зов.   
Нет, не так. Это был Зов – сильный, глубокий, уверенный… Так рычат в саванне голодные львы, оповещая окрестности о том, что прайд поднимается на охоту. Так трубят лоси, сообщая волкам, что они сильны и что хищник поплатится смертью, если посмеет подойти к стаду…   
Рыжая грива Алана поднялась дыбом от этого молчаливого крика. Когти впились в кору, осыпая зверей щепками, но парню было уже не до этого. Всеобъемлющее чувство страха сковывало его тело, а в голове плыло. Напрасно он тряс головой и царапал лицо, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение – паника только усиливалась, тягучий черный морок затягивал разум.   
Зов звучал и звучал, не усиливаясь и не затихая… Алан застонал, размазывал кровь, натекшую из царапин по коре и метался, извивался на своей ветке. Под кожей будто ожили муравьи – что-то ело его изнутри, грызло, не давало думать… Он царапал дерево, бил себя хвостом по бокам, терся о кору боками, но становилось только хуже…. И тогда он скорее почувствовал, чем сообразил, что нужно бежать.   
Прямо сейчас, немедленно, иначе он просто сдохнет от этого Зова, не в силах ему подчиниться и противиться тоже не в силах. 

Алан не спрыгнул и не скатился – он рухнул с ветки, тут же приподнялся на руках и кинулся прочь, напролом сквозь ряды мертвых животных. Конечности не слушались его до конца, он запинался, влетал в зверей и тогда они падали, вдвоем, поднимая шум, но никто не реагировал на него. Зов сковывал внутренности. Алан рывком, через силу поднимался и уходил, сначала шел, потом бежал, а потом несся сломя голову через лес, не запоминая дороги, не думая даже куда именно он бежит – только бы дальше от этого ужаса, от голоса, от животных… Кругом давно уже никого не было и стих Зов, но рыжий все никак не мог остановиться, ему казалось, что стоит ему сбавить темп и он вновь окажется там, в холодных рядах мертвецов, залитых таких же мертвым и холодным лунным светом.  
Мелькнувшую над головой тень, на миг закрывшую поднимающееся оранжевое солнце, Алан заметил боковым зрением и успел только поднять на спине гребень острых шипов, как на него налетело что-то большое и темное, подмяло, опрокинув на спину, схватило за плечи. С рычанием парень выбросил вперед украшенные длинными когтями руки, но те заскрежетали обо что-то твердое и давление на плечах только усилилось, вынуждая отбиваться отчаянней, пускать в ход зубы и ноги…  
-Алан! Алан стой, перестань! Рыж!   
Киллер замер. Недоверчиво прищурился, вдруг различая над собой Данте. Тот выдохнул облегченно, плавно сменил облик демона на человеческий. Отпустил плечо и почти ласково провел пальцами по его скуле.  
-Тш-ш… Это я… Все хорошо.   
Алан сглотнул, подмел хвостом листья.  
-Данте?..  
-Я. Я здесь. Ты молодец, все сделал, как надо было. Теперь успокойся.  
Рыжий лежал на земле, распятый тяжелым телом охотника. Смотрел в светлые глаза, еще слабо веря в происходящее. Но зверей вокруг не было и Зов больше не сжимал сердце ледяным ужасом…Данте улыбался и где-то в душе рыжего мальчика становилось тепло.  
-Они все там… Идут, и еще там…  
Мужчина прижал палец к искусанным губам:  
-Тихо. Потом мне все расскажешь. А теперь отдыхай, рыжик. Отдыхай. Хватит с тебя на сегодня.   
Алан уже почти не ощутил, как тело полудемона снова одевается плотной броней, как его аккуратно поднимают на руки, прижимают к груди. И уж точно не ощутил, как поднимают в воздух, к рассветному небу под шум кожистых крыльев.   
Не ощутил.   
Алан спал и не ощущал больше ничего.


	8. Пастухи

Было очень тепло. Уютно и мягко. И еще спину приятно грело… Рыжий улыбнулся сонно, чуть-чуть развернулся на бок и тут же ощутил, как поднял голову Данте, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
-Проснулся. Долго ты спал…   
Алан зевнул, проворчал что-то и одним движением свернулся калачиком под бок охотнику. Данте засмеялся.  
-Как котенок прям… Рыж, есть хочешь?   
-Хочу…  
-Тогда пусти меня, я принесу.  
-Не хочу-у…  
-Ну что с тобой делать, - улыбаясь, проворчал полудемон и обнял парня, крепче прижимая к себе, - будем, значит, лежать голодными.  
Рыжий не ответил, только засопел ему в грудь и натянул на голову одеяло.   
Грея в руках свое сокровище, Данте старался отогнать мысли о том, чем все могло закончиться, не найди он Алана. И о том, что в лес он парня послал сам. 

-Готов?   
Алан в последний раз затянулся, выкинул бычок в форточку и обернулся, демонстрируя полную собранность:  
-Да.   
-Отлично, - Данте привычно бросил на прикроватный столик купюру и подхватил с пола сумку, - пошли. И так много времени потеряли.   
Алан слегка напрягся, но пошел на выход, как и было сказано. Охотник поймал его за локоть:  
-Что такое?   
-Ничего.  
-А то я не вижу.  
-Значит, не видишь, - парень вырвался из хватки и выскользнул из номера.   
Они пробыли в гостинице сутки. После ночной прогулки рыжий восстановился не сразу, он слишком долго спал, мало ел и отказывался вставать с кровати. После второй просьбы собираться, которую рыжий пропустил мимо ушей, Данте насторожился. Ну да, Алан бывал порой сущим неженкой, капризничал, не слушался и всячески испытывал терпение полудемона, но он вел себя так только дома, понимал же, когда можно, а когда нет. И вот теперь, посреди не самого простого дела он вдруг будто прирос к простыням. Пытался подняться, приподнимался на руках, подметая белье волосами, но спустя несколько секунд опускался обратно и проваливался в подобие сна. Будто опоили чем-то.   
Данте сутки ходил вокруг постели как зверь по тесной клетке, проверял пульс парня, отходил курить, возвращался и снова трогал тонкую нитку вены. Поглядывая на ворочавшегося под одеялом парня, охотник пытался вспомнить как Алан выглядел после приступов в конторе и не мог. Рыжий паршивец изобретал самые разные способы, чтобы только не показаться перед Данте настолько слабым и беспомощным. Только раз… Несколько месяцев назад охотник застал его врасплох. Он услышал тогда стук, пошел проверить и увидел Алана, сидящего на полу, спиной к холодильнику. Парень сжимал зубы и тихо скулил, пытаясь унять слезы, против его воли бегущие по щекам. И стоило ему отлежаться, как рыж просто пропал, ушел, его не было несколько дней. А когда вернулся, он уже был самим собой.   
Зализывал раны Алан всегда в одиночестве.  
-Рыж! Ну черт тебя… постой!   
Парень не обернулся.   
Данте, матерясь про себя, расплатился, выслушал любезную портье, доплатил еще за незапланированный выезд из номера и рванул к Фрейтлайнеру, надеясь, что Алану хватит ума просто ждать его в машине.  
Алану ума хватило.   
Он смотрел в окно, пока грузовик выруливал на трассу, но стоило Данте выровнять скорость и врубить круиз-контроль, обратился к охотнику сам:   
-Извини.  
-За что?   
-За то, что я сразу не собрался, - нервно ответил рыжий и снова потянулся за сигаретами.  
Данте мягко, но настойчиво забрал у него пачку.  
-Тебе не за что извиняться.   
-Мы потеряли время, - рыкнул Алан, - кто-то мог погибнуть, пока я… спал.  
Килер нервничал, дергался… Данте поглядывал на него искоса и думал, как же объяснить этому дураку, что он ему дороже каких-то там дальнобойщиков. Что кому и нужно извиняться – так это ему, Данте, а дать телу долгожданный отдых – норма, а не блажь.  
Но разве ему что-то объяснишь? Пошлет нахуй и сбежит быстрее, чем успеешь моргнуть.   
-Алан.  
Парень тут же вскинул голову, словно ждал обвинений и заранее готовился дать им отпор. Данте протянул руку, тронул кончиками пальцев мягкую, как у девушки, кожу щеки.  
-Все хорошо, рыжик.   
Прерывистый вздох. Алан налег на руку, ласкаясь к ней, закрыл яркие глаза.   
Следующий час напарники ехали молча.

Погода вновь портилась. Не смотря на ранний час, небо было темным, ветер трепал верхушки деревьев. Алан включил печку и тихо подпевал приемнику, разглядывая проплывающий за стеклом пейзаж.   
Муторно… И на душе, и снаружи.   
No angels here to save my soul  
It is on me to fill this hole  
That you left inside of me…  
Череда бесконечных дней, смерть, деньги. Не нужно было брать Алана с собой, но кто знает, не вернулся бы Данте в уже опустевший дом? Где ему было лучше и безопаснее? Он мог защитить его от всего мира… Но только не от самого себя.   
There is no place left to hide  
Nowhere I could go  
Infiltrate all fields of life  
Your grin is everywhere  
Deny the room for my free thoughts  
A mental occupation  
You're demanding everything  
Дрянная погода решила играть в тон – и небо разразилось ливнем, плотной стеной хлынувшим на землю. Данте сбросил скорость и напряженно вглядывался вперед, кода молния озарила дорогу, вычерчивая четкий черный силуэт на сплошном полотне, и охотник резко ударил по тормозам.  
-Данте?! Данте, что?..  
Но полудемон не слушал парня. Он выскочил на трассу, прямо под ледяные ножи ливня, добежал до того места, где видел… Он оглядывался, но ничего не было. Только пустая дорога, завывания дикого ветра, да бешенный стук крови в висках.   
Постояв еще немного, глядя во тьму ненастья, Данте вернулся в машину, завел еще теплый мотор и плавно двинулся с места.  
A hunch becomes a certainty  
My past life wasn't what it seemed  
Now you lose control of me  
Нужно было найти мотель.  
Ведь если глаза не обманули полудемона, ситуация уже вышла из-под контроля… Настолько, что исправлять ее пришли пастухи.


	9. Неисповедимые пути

Данте не ответил ни на один из вопросов, которыми его засыпал Алан. Рыжий явно видел, что охотник встревожен, зол, и его бесило, что напарник не хочет ему ничего объяснять. Алан приставал к нему полдороги, но Данте, кажется, думал о чем-то своем и рыжа просто не слышал. Пару раз Фрейтлайнер круто занесло на поворотах, вода из-под огромных колес волнами накрыла припаркованные малолитражки, фура угрожающе наклонилась с жутким звуком… и ради своей же безопасности Килер замолчал, только пристально следил за показателями на приборной доске, да матерился про себя, не смея делать этого вслух.   
Гонка длилась до первого мотеля. Рыж спрыгнул с подножки и стремглав бросился к крыльцу, отряхнулся, под навесом и обернулся, поняв, что Данте рядом с ним нет. Охотник стоял у грузовика и осматривался, щурясь. Ледяные струи дождя хлестали по плащу, с волос текли потоки, а полудемон, словно ничего не замечая, пристально осматривал парковку и дороги, уводящие от гостиницы. Прямо как там, на дороге… Только в тот миг охотник явно паниковал.   
-Данте! – перекрикивая ливень, позвал Алан, и полудемон словно очнулся, в два шага оказался рядом, обнял рыжа и они вместе вошли в теплый, сухой зал. Яркий электрический свет ослепил на миг, рыж тряхнул головой – от шума дождя заложило уши.  
-Ну и погодка, - заметил пожилой портье, - номер до завтра?   
-Да, - кивнул охотник, отряхиваясь, - и пиццу в номер. Большую, без оливок.   
Портье проследил, как новые постояльцы удаляются наверх с ключами, а потом поднял трубку телефона, раздумывая, согласится ли вредный повар не класть оливок, и сколько можно будет содрать с гостей за спецзаказ. 

Когда Алан, вытирая мокрые волосы, вышел из ванной, охотник стоял у окна и курил, глядя сквозь плотную дождевую завесу. Нетронутая пицца остывала на столике.   
Парень постоял так, раздумывая, потом подошел, боднул лбом в руку. Данте оторвался от созерцания улицы, приобнял партнера за талию, выдыхая под потолок горький дым. - Ты мне так и не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? Мы же не планировали делать тут остановку. Вроде хотели ехать в том направлении, куда шли звери…. Разве нет? -Придется поменять планы, рыж.   
Алан подождал, но продолжения не последовало. Тогда парень спросил сам:  
-Почему? – и увидел, как мельком поморщился охотник.   
-Потому что мы тут больше не единственные, кто вышел на охоту.   
-Твои коллеги?   
-Нет.   
-Эм… Демоны?   
-Они не демоны.   
-Да кто тогда?! – вскинул голову рыжий, - говори уже, хватит утаивать!  
-Пастухи, - сухо обронил Данте так, словно этим было все сказано, - если предчувствие меня не обманывает, то это пастухи.   
Алан выбрался из-под руки охотника, еще раз поелозил полотенцем по волосам и отбросил его на кровать, плюхнулся на нее следом, глядя на Данте:  
-Я не знаю что это за пастухи такие. Кого они пасут? Что ты видел на дороге? Почему они так тебя волнуют?   
-Ох, рыж…   
Задушив бычок в цветочном горшке, Данте подошел, сел на пол подле кровати. Алан смотрел на него, подозрительно щурясь.   
-Это волки, рыж. Пастухи - это волки. Оборотни, наверное, хотя их уже с трудом можно назвать вервольфами.   
-Ого! – оживился Алан, - они существуют?   
-Существуют, - кисло подтвердил Данте, - только тебе не нужно этому радоваться. Волков очень много, и создания эти такие же древние, как твой Берсерк.   
Алан выгнул бровь:  
-Да неужели? И ты с ними знаком?   
-С одним довелось познакомиться, когда он временно оставался в Бостоне. Темный. Рэн Блек. Он пришел поставить меня в известность, что побудет на моей территории какое-то время.  
-И что? Ты его убил?  
-Нет.  
-Почему? Это же опасное существо.   
Данте помолчал, мрачно глядя в сторону.  
-Не уверен, что смог бы его убить, рыж.   
Алан хмыкнул, но прозвучало это как-то жалко и совсем не так саркастично, как хотелось бы. На самом деле озабоченность охотника передалась парню, только ему было сложнее – он понятия не имел о том, о чем думал сейчас полудемон, не понимал, отчего тот нервничает, хоть и пытается это скрыть.   
-Рэн сказал мне тогда, что пастухи – это те, кто вплотную приблизился к Истине. Это волки, которые уже больше, чем оборотни, больше, чем живые существа.   
Алан сидел тихо и не двигался, боясь, что Данте вновь замолчит.   
-Они называются пастухами, потому что созданы, чтобы пасти и оберегать. Их скот – люди. Рэн назвал себя Левой Рукой Господа, той, что карает и вырезает неугодных, тех, кто вредит его стаду. Люди – агнцы, а волки – псы, что следят за ними.   
-Значит, они хорошие, - все же не выдержал рыжий, - ну, как ты! Ты же тоже оберегаешь людей. Разве нет?   
-Не совсем. Скажем так… Паршивых овец в своем стаде они вырезают так же безжалостно, как и тех, кто ему угрожает.   
Рыж наклонил голову в бок, почесал руку, забрался на кровать с ногами и признался:  
-Я не понял.   
Данте только печально усмехнулся и шлепнул его по спине:  
-Давай спать. Нечего забивать твою рыжую головку всякими там историями.   
Рыж фыркнул надменно, словил от охотника еще один звонкий шлепок по заду и угомонился, когда тот лег рядом, привычно прижав парня к себе.   
-Снов, - сонно пожелал рыжий.  
-Спокойной, - ответил полудемон, вновь переводя взгляд на темное окно и ливень за ним.  
Туда, где сейчас ходили волки. 

Когда рыжий вновь открыл глаза, было светло и жарко. Парень выполз из-под Данте, сел на постели, зевая. Дождь кончился, в окно светило солнце. По ощущениям было часов этак одиннадцать – двенадцать утра, и Килер не помнил, чтобы Данте позволял себе и ему так разлеживаться на заданиях, но… - Алан сладко зевнул, обнажая клыки – что могло быть круче, чем вдоволь выспаться в мягкой постели?   
Пока рыж умывался, проснулся охотник. Напарники заказали еду в номер, поели, никуда не торопясь. Рыж лениво мурчал и свивал хвост в кольца, пока Данте почесывал его за ухом, рассматривая карту штата. На ней черным маркером была нарисована ломаная линия – путь, который они уже преодолели, и стояли крестики, обозначившие те места, где наблюдалась какая-то демоническая активность.   
Алану было хорошо, тепло и уютно. Он вообще снова начал дремать, но именно в этот момент Данте все испортил, приказав одеваться.   
-Ну и куда? – заворчал недовольно рыжий, - опять ехать? Разве ты не говорил, что…  
-Нас ждут, - просто ответил охотник, и рыж больше ничего не спрашивал.   
Вдвоем они спустились в холл. Вчера Алан не успел осмотреться, и теперь с любопытством крутил головой. Это был крошечный двухэтажный мотельчик, по правде, он больше напоминал охотничий домик, чем гостиницу, и, похоже, служил местом встречи местного населения. Просторный холл был заставлен столиками, за которыми сидел редкий народ, а стойка портье одновременно являлась и барной стойкой. Над ней висела, заключенная в тяжелую раму, оленья голова и рыж недобро покосился на нее, как наяву снова ощутив давление ветвистых рогов.   
Пока рыж крутил головой, Данте смотрел только в одну сторону. Туда, где за столиком у окна сидел черноволосый молодой человек. Такой с виду обычный, но Данте был уверен – у прохожих, когда тот ходит среди людей, тоже на миг замирает сердце. Помнил он его… Столько времени прошло, а взгляд этих пронизывающих глаз захочешь – не забудешь…   
-Алан. Пошли.   
Парень, будто уловив что-то в голосе охотника, наклонил голову и последовал за ним, тихо ступая по дощатому полу. Три метра. Два. Один.  
-Ну, здравствуй, Волк, - поздоровался охотник.   
Алан напрягся, когда темноволосый поднял голову, едва заметно потянул воздух носом и взглянул на него так, словно глазами читал самые потаенные его страхи.   
-Так вот кем от тебя пахло в тот раз, - произнес пастух спокойно и благожелательно, словно был вполне доволен своим открытием, - здравствуй, Данте. Рад, что ты смог встретиться.   
-Как я мог проигнорировать твое приглашение? – усмехнулся в ответ полудемон, отодвинул стул, черканув ножками по полу и сел напротив, жестом заказывая официантке пива.   
Алан устроился рядом с Данте и смотрел на волка во все глаза. Правда, длинные рыжие прядки закрывали ему половину лица, поэтому интерес не казался таким уж заметным.   
-Алан, это Рэн Блек. Рэн, это Алан, мой напарник, - представил охотник.   
Волк кивнул, рыж сглотнул ком в горле. Волк выглядел совсем как человек. На вид ему можно было дать 26-28 лет. Он не был массивным, скорее атлетом, руки у него были сильными, но изящными. Поверх футболки на волке был расстегнутый черный плащ, и это роднило их с Данте. Прямые темные волосы спадали на плечи, но были значительно короче гривы Алана, а вот глаза… Глаза у Блека были темные и глубокие. И совершенно нечеловеческие. Это становилось понятно, когда он смотрел прямо на тебя, в упор, с легким интересом хищника.   
-Итак… - на стол поставили две кружки, и Данте отхлебнул на удивление вкусного пива, - зачем ты пришел?   
-За тем же, зачем и ты.   
-Мне казалось, ты не охотишься на обычных демонов.  
Волк снова кивнул, подтверждая.  
-На обычных – нет, но ситуация сложилась так, что мне пришлось вмешаться, - голос зверя стал тверже, с лица исчезла полуулыбка, - время выходит. Вы можете помочь нам.   
Данте посмотрел на рыжа, потом снова на Блека:  
-Волкам нужна помощь? Что-то новенькое.   
Рэн не отреагировал на сарказм. Вряд ли он вообще его заметил.  
-Что ты знаешь о Хозяине Леса, сын Спарды?   
Данте приподнял бровь, хмыкнул:  
-Что это сказки для маленьких детей, например. Какое отношение они имеют к нашему делу?   
-Самое прямое, - спокойно ответил волк, - потому что мы пришли не для того, чтобы уничтожить демона, за которым ты охотишься. Мы пришли спасти Хозяина Леса. Хозяина, который держит под контролем эти леса, поля и дороги. Держал… до недавнего времени.   
Рыж подался чуть-чуть вперед, прислушиваясь к негромкой речи, Данте же откинулся на спинку кресла, изредка прикладываясь к напитку.   
-Хозяин это добрый дух, что приглядывает за всем живым на своей территории. И за людьми тоже, если те почитают его. Местные жители давно забыли своего Хозяина, поэтому дух ослаб, ушел в чащу, под скалы, и долгие годы мы ничего о нем не слышали. Но вот до волков начали доходить слухи о том, что на территории этого духа начали появляться пораженные животные, - Рэн посмотрел на Алана, - ты их видел, от тебя несет падалью.   
Килер поежился. Возникло желание обнюхать самого себя, а лучше снова залезть в душ и тщательно вымыться – а то прям «несет»… Фу.   
-Здоровые звери – показатель здоровья и силы Лесного Хозяина.   
-А эти звери больны… - медленно произнес Данте, - потому что болен Хозяин.   
-Верно, - ответил Блек.  
-Но мы приехали за демоном – пожирателем. За тем, что паразитирует на живых организмах.  
Волк поглядел на охотника:  
-Да. И ты уже понял, в чем дело.   
Данте выругался, грохнул об стол полупустую кружку. Рыж вскинулся, чтобы его не достали пенные брызги и чуть оскалился от неожиданности. Зря. Потому что безмятежный как море волк тут же перевел на парня пронизывающий взгляд, и от него рыжику стало значительно холоднее. В воздухе запахло угрозой.   
Данте заметил это, ухватил Алана за руку и почти силком выдернул из кресла:  
-Иди в номер, закажи обед и жди меня.   
-Но!..  
-Иди.  
Килер фыркнул недовольно, вырвал свою руку из ладони охотника и, развернувшись, пошел куда приказали. Данте не смотрел ему вслед, и мог только надеяться, что обозленный парень контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы не материализовать хвост.   
Рэн молча проследил всю сцену, проводил Алана взглядом до самой лестницы, а потом, как ни в чем ни бывало, вернулся к разговору.  
-Понял, почему мы здесь?   
-Потому что наш демон держит под контролем местного Хозяина, - неприязненно ответил Данте, - поэтому и звери не могут просто умереть и пылают жаждой мести. Вполне обычное явление, когда мозгами владеет мелкий пакостный демон.   
-Вот только, этот демон уже не такой мелкий. Хозяин хоть и ослаб, но продолжает бороться, поэтому животные в лесах ведут себя так странно. И потому мы здесь. Равновесие должно быть восстановлено.   
Полудемон прищурился на Рэна:  
-А мы с Аланом вам зачем?   
Волк снова стал серьезнее. Он поднял руку, сделав едва заметный жест, и тут же от барной стойки к столику подошла девушка, одетая как какая-нибудь подружка байкера. Она смерила Данте превосходным взглядом, словно одним им опустила ниже плинтуса, а потом достала из кармана сложенную карту и отдала Рэну. Причем, когда она смотрела на волка, в ее глазах и жестах явно читалось уважение к Темному. Блек поблагодарил девушку, назвав по имени, и она вновь ушла, теряясь среди утренних выпивох.   
-Эта дамочка из твоей стаи?   
-У меня нет стаи. Те волки, что здесь сейчас со мной временно, и все они пастухи. Смотри, - Блек разложил карту и указал на трассу, параллельную той, по которой последние два дня ехали Данте и Алан, - мы гоним демона вот в этом направлении, на северо-восток…  
Он упер в лист острый коготь и провел полосу влево от дороги, оставляя на глянце выдавленный след.  
-Сюда. И завтра к вечеру мы загоним его к искусственному карьеру. Мои волки уже выгнали оттуда рабочих, площадка будет пустовать. Вокруг карьера густой лес, тут на многие мили вокруг один лес, и эта песчаная гряда единственное место, где мы сможем ограничить демона в маневрах. Но там его должен будешь встретить ты.  
-Почему?  
-Не все мои волки могут подойти к демону достаточно близко, пока он контролирует Хозяина.   
-О.. – усмехнулся охотник, - так и у вас есть слабости…  
-Слабости есть у всех, и стесняться их не стоит, - все так же спокойно парировал Рэн, - итак, нам нужна твоя пробивная сила, чтобы освободить Хозяина от паразита. Далее уже наша работа.   
Волк замолчал, и шум наполняющегося людьми холла словно кто-то включил с легкой руки. Данте достал сигареты, прикурил, глядя на волка. Рэн спокойно ждал ответа, одновременно чуждый этому месту, и неотъемлемый, как лес вокруг них.  
Хозяин, значит… Нет, Данте всегда знал, что сказки отражают реальность, но чтобы настолько точно? Сказки и предания ведь тоже удел волков. Охотник никогда не слышал, как поют звери, но знал, что это одно из самых прекрасных явлений, которые может узреть человек.   
И вот теперь ему выдает шанс поработать с пастухами. Увидеть Хозяина наяву. Чего только не случается в этой жизни…  
-Я согласен, - окурок зашипел, утопленный в остатках пива.   
-Охота начнется завтра, как выйдет луна. Отсюда.   
-Идет.   
Рэн благодарно кивнул, поднялся и растворился среди людей, так же, как его высокомерная спутница. 

-Что, что он сказал?!   
Данте ухватился за косяк, чтобы не упасть под натиском рыжего.  
-Что пастухам нужна помощь. Будем разделять Хозяина и паразита, который его пленил. Черт, рыж, ты что, все съел?..   
-Я был голоден, - отмахнулся парень и снова начал окучивать партнера, прыгая и вертясь вокруг него, как заводной, - и что, я увижу волков?! Круто! А когда начинаем? А где? А их много? А что для это…  
Данте резко пресек вопросы, сжав запястья парня в руках и застав смотреть на себя.  
-Этим я займусь, а ты подождешь меня здесь.   
-Что-о-о?  
-Что слышал. Это слишком опасно, тебе действительно лучше остаться, - Данте постарался произнести это мягко, чтобы до Алана дошло, но тщетно.   
Рыжий разом взъярился, глаза сверкнули алым, и он отпрыгнул на другой конец номера, нахлестывая себя хвостом по ногам.  
-Что за хрень?! Я не останусь, я пойду с тобой! Опасно! Да, бля, у нас всегда опасно, и ничего, я всегда справлялся! Ты не запрешь меня здесь, я не останусь! Я хочу на дело!   
-Алан, замолчи!.. Ты не понимаешь…  
-Сам замолчи! – закричал рассерженный парень, - ты только и мечтаешь, что посадить меня под замок, чтоб я сдох от скуки и ничего и никого не видел! Я и так сижу в конторе как прокаженный, так вот новость, Данте – я и так умру скоро, и нехер мне указывать! Не хочу сдохнуть дома, как собака!   
-Рыжий! – рявкнул Данте, вмиг оказываясь рядом, - хватит артачиться!   
-Нет!  
-Алан!! – охотник снова поймал руки парня, и как бы тот не выкручивался, на сей раз держал железной хваткой, - Я и впрямь не хочу тебя терять, и я же не запрещаю тебе охотиться! Я не хочу, чтобы волки видели тебя!   
Рыж еще раз рыкнул, дернулся – безуспешно.  
-А что такого-то?!   
-Я тебя терять не хочу, - тихо и внятно ответил охотник, глядя парню в глаза, - понимаешь ты это? Не хочу.   
Алан хлестнул хвостом по полу, рассеянно облизнул губы:  
-А что... что такого особенного случится? Волки за добро. Лес же охраняют…  
Данте разжал пальцы, провел указательным по щеке еще злого партнера.  
-Я ведь говорил тебе – они вырезают угрозу своему стаду так же безжалостно, как терьер давит крысу. А Берсерк в тебе – великая опасность для всего человечества. Ты же видел, как внимательно Рэн следил за тобой… Я не хочу, чтобы волки отняли тебя у меня, рыжик.   
Алан отвел взгляд, еще не успокоившийся, но уже потерявший боевой задор.   
-Но я не дамся им.  
-Они тебя не спросят. Останься. Пожалуйста.   
Рыж глубоко вздохнул, так, что на миг под футболкой отчетливо стали видны ребра, мотнул головой и твердо ответил:  
-Нет.   
-Рыж…  
-Это моя жизнь, Данте. Мне ею распоряжаться.   
Охотник молча обнял мальчишку, снова уступая пленительной нежности его губ...

***

Enrique Iglesias - Ring My Bells( на русском)

Тьма заволокла лес за окнами. Даже сейчас, сквозь гомон собравшегося народа, было слышно, как завывает в верхушках деревьев ветер – злой и холодный, предвестник дождя. Предвестник бури. Предвестник борьбы…   
Вес пистолетов оттягивал плащ. Меч стоял рядом, прислоненный к стойке, а по ней, мягко и невесомо ступая босыми ногами, шел рыжий мальчишка, не сумевший сохранить спокойствие этой ночью.   
Он переступил рюмку Данте, не взглянув. Бармен, уловив что-то во взгляде, отступил, а больше Алан не смотрел ни на кого…   
Лес шумел. Лес звал. Они оба чувствовали это. Данте – спиной, рыжий – всем своим телом.  
Выдох, словно спиной о дерево – спиной о хром шеста.   
Вниз… Запрокинув голову. Впитывая опасность, запах алкоголя и крови, насквозь пропитавший его охотника. Сила, с которой, он держал его, рык, которым приказывал… мощь, с которой брал.  
Лес звал.   
Тяжелое небо пока не разверзлось ливнем, но гроза уже расцвечивала небеса.   
Данте пил, не глядя на рыжа. Весь бар смотрел, весь бар пожирал глазами гибкого танцора, а Данте не смотрел – и так знал. Знал, что это все для него, потому что не нужно смотреть, чтобы чувствовать. Красоту каждого движения… Отчаянье и любовь, и это «прости», невысказанное вслух, но читающееся в его танце…   
Буря набирала обороты. Стонали старые деревья, кто-то кричал, чтобы убрали мотоциклы подальше, а им двоим не было до этого дела.   
У них было свое…   
Поэтому Данте пил, не поднимая глаз, а его рыжик плавно и легко танцевал у пилона, закрыв глаза, чувствуя телом.   
Лес звал…   
Звал своих спасителей…  
Звал на смерть, на бой… Звал к себе, во власть древней, доброй когда-то силы, а ныне она стремилась разрушить и уничтожить…  
Ночную мглу разорвал долгий, пронзительный вой…   
Алан выдохнул.  
Опустился на стойку, плавно меняясь.   
Данте неторопливо расчехлил Мятежник.  
Голубые и красно-алые глаза встретились на миг, и тут же охотники бросились в стороны – Данте к дверям, отбрасывая обратно во двор тушу черного медведя, Алан рыжей кошкой метнулся в окно, осыпая подбирающихся животных осколками грязного стекла.   
Вышедшая из-за туч луна отбрасывала блики на лезвие двуручника и длинные черные когти, а вокруг гостиницы все плотнее и плотнее смыкалось кольцо мертвецов.


	10. Темнота

Это был не бой, это была только прелюдия – разминка перед настоящим сражением, которого оба ждали с нетерпением и в той же мере желали, чтобы оно не наступило вовсе.   
Звери падали, разрубленные мечом или вспоротые когтями. Рыжий брезгливо выдирал из воняющих трупов кишки, Данте сворачивал шеи. Казалось, весь лес обернулся против людей, обрушив на них полчище своих бездумных рабов. Несчастные звери шли на убой, ничего не осознавая. От них даже не так уж сильно пахло гневом – только нестерпимой болью, как будто они просто хотели гнить дальше там, где окончились их жизни, а не идти в бой, подгоняемые яростным, слишком сильным для них Зовом.   
-Ай!   
-Алан?!   
-Все в порядке! – поспешил заверить любовника парень, выдрал из-за ворота мышь и раздавил ее в руке, - просто мышь под одежду залезла.   
Охотник убедился, что это правда и лишь тогда вновь повернулся спиной к Алану, не заметив, как печально вздохнул рыжий. Ему нравилось, когда Данте с него глаз не сводил, но предпочитал, чтобы мужчина его желал, а не боялся, услышав звук, найти вместо него кровожадное чудовище. Ей богу, иногда парень думал, что лучше бы Данте его тогда убил – и Алану быстрая кончина, и Данте нервы не сажать с его приступами и истериками…  
Но, как бы то ни было, он все еще был жив и даже пока в своем уме – и сила, данная ему Берсерком работала во благо – даже если это благо заключалось в размазывании по земле гниющих, но опасных, трупов…   
Поймав в полете черного ворона с запавшими глазами, рыж впечатал его ладонью в дерево и тут же отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от кабаньих клыков. Огромная зверюга оказалась на удивление быстрой – зубы его сомкнулись на хвосте парня, рыж взвыл от боли – и тут же почувствовал, как хватка ослабла. Обернувшись, парень нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
-Спасибо. Я бы справился.   
-Так вернее, - охотник выдернул Мятежник из головы теперь уже совсем трупа и обтер лезвие о жесткую щетину дикой свиньи, - осталась мелочь, с ней тут справятся. Пора выдвигаться на место.   
Алан кивнул.   
Крупные звери действительно уже лежали недвижимо, а мелочевку типа белок и куниц отстреливали из окон местные.   
Никем не замеченные, охотники исчезли в чаще.   
«Фрейтлайнер» стоял на обочине проселочной дороги, теряясь во тьме. Данте сел за руль, рыжий стремглав влетел в открытое окно кабины, извернулся и съехал на сиденье, уперев босые когтистые ноги в панель. Уложил хвост между раздвинутых ног и принялся зализывать следы от кабаньих зубов.   
Данте покосился на него, усмехнулся и между делом провел ладонью по бедру:  
-Несчастный рыжик. Больно?   
-Больно, - пожаловался парень, тоскливо посасывая ранку.   
Мотор зарычал. Грузовик дернулся и плавно двинулся вперед. Данте выкрутил руль, огляделся – хорошо бы и впредь было так пусто… хотя не волки ли постарались?   
Набрав ход, тягач ровно летел по полотну, расцвечивая ночь мощными фарами. О стекло бились бабочки – дворники безжалостно стирали их, и Данте отстраненно думал, что происходит с ними после смерти – ведь они тоже находятся во власти Хозяина.   
-Рыж, закрой окно. Не хочу, чтобы твоей кровью пахло.   
Алан отвлекся от своего бедного хвоста.  
-Почему?   
-Потому что нас провожают.  
Парень тут же высунулся в окно и охнул.   
По обоим бортам грузовика бежали волки. Мрачные, темные, бесшумные, словно тени, они неслись наравне с тягачом, а ведь машина выжимала крейсерскую для фуры скорость.   
Рыжий прерывисто вздохнул. Рассекающий ночь черный грузовик и его мистический конвой – от этой картины захватывало дух.  
-Данте! – рыж обернулся, встречный ветер бросил ему в лицо волосы, - Данте, это Рэн?   
-Нет. Но ты его скоро увидишь, парень.   
Алан снова глянул вниз. Волки неслись ровно, целенаправленно, держа «Коронадо» в плотных тисках. Вдруг ближний к борту приподнял голову и рыж уставился волку прямо в морду – мрачную, с ярко горящими во тьме глазами. Сверкнули клыки…  
Данте едва успел дернуть мальчишку в кабину, когда челюсти зверя щелкнули в воздухе.   
-Я же говорил, не высовывайся!   
Ошалелый рыжик судорожно вздохнул:  
-Вот это да!   
-Да. Вот откусят тебе башку, будешь знать, как меня не слушаться, - улыбнулся охотник.   
-А что я сделал? – рыж снова потянул хвост в рот.  
-Пока ничего. Ладно, расслабься.. Пока это только их игры. Без приказа Теневого они ничего не сделают, по крайней мере, пока не завершат миссию, и он не распустит «стаю». Кстати, когда все закончится, нужно будет как можно быстрее убираться отсюда.   
Парень задумчиво лизнул ранку и поднял стекло на двери.  
-Понял. Уедем быстро, не волнуйся.   
Данте промолчал в ответ. Некоторое время рыжий задумчиво теребил хвост, поглядывая на охотника. Что-то явно не давало ему покоя – Спарда хмурился, слишком часто сверялся с приборами, словно не мог сосредоточиться.   
-Данте, все в порядке?   
-Конечно, - не отрывая глаз от дороги, ответил мужчина.  
-А если по-честному?   
-Если по-честному… то все нехорошо, рыжик. Зря ты не остался.   
Парень заворчал недовольно.  
-Ты должен удержать Берсерка в себе любой ценой, - продолжал охотник ровно, - от этого зависит, вернемся ли мы вообще.   
-Я понимаю, Данте.   
На сей раз охотник посмотрел на напарника.  
-Понимаешь?   
-Конечно, - парень откинул голову на спинку кресла и перевел взгляд за окно, - я, может, и не знаю ничего об этих пастухах, и об их традициях, и о том, что они делают с такими, как я… Но я чувствую, где кончается то что я «могу» и начинается «не могу». И постепенно планка падает все ниже. Поэтому.. я взял кое-что. Не ругайся только.   
-И что же ты взял? – подозрительно рыкнул охотник.  
Парень молча достал из выемки свою сумку. Из нее извлек черный чехол. Открыл. Зажатые меж зубчиков, на мягкой подушке лежали два полностью готовых для использования шприца.   
Данте зло захлопнул крышку чехла и забросил его на приборную панель.  
-Я ведь предупреждал, чтобы этой дряни в моем доме не было!  
-Но как еще?! – взвился рыж, - нет другого способа, нет и все!   
-Я могу кормить тебя, как в самом начале! С меня не убудет! - рявкнул в ответ мужчина, излишне резко дергая руль.   
Оба услышали как снаружи зашипели конвоиры.   
Рыжий дернул хвостом.  
-Я не могу больше поить его твоей кровью! Берсерк, может, и ловит с нее кайф, но мне потом слишком плохо. Ты не понимаешь… Кровь это яд. Но Берсерк не лечит меня от отравлений ей, потому что для него это пища. А я умираю. Каждый раз, когда меня выворачивает кровью, я думаю, что это последний раз. Это, блять, страшно, Данте! Охренительно страшно считать дни, которые тебе остались! А от наркотиков Берсерк меня чистит… И это помогает… Реально помогает. Главное, не забыться…  
Последние фразы Алан почти прошептал, не глядя на охотника. Да, они договаривались. И рыжий держал слово, он больше не употреблял с тех самых пор, как поселился в конторе. Но приступы становились с каждым разом все жестче, Данте уже не мог помочь, он только держал Берсерка в конторе, пока тот рвался наружу, а потом окружал обессиленного парня заботой и вниманием.   
Но оба понимали, что этого слишком мало.   
-Алан, - тихо сказал охотник, - я обладаю огромной силой. Я могу выжить практически при любых условиях.. Сразиться с Хозяином Ада, если возникнет необходимость. Но каково мне осознавать, что я не могу спасти обычного человеческого ребенка от демона, которому периодически заглядываю в глаза?   
-Данте, я…  
-Когда эта тварь вырывается на свободу, я вижу Берсерка. Потом я вижу тебя – измученного, уставшего, но тебя. А когда ты колешь ту дрянь, я уже не знаю, кого я вижу. Я боюсь ошибиться, понимаешь? Всадить в тебя клинок, когда берсерковский щит не работает или слишком сильно сжать руку на горле…   
Рыжий сидел тихо-тихо, нервно дергая кончиком хвоста. Данте никогда раньше не говорил ему такого, просто однажды устроил грандиозную выволочку за найденную дозу, и на этом все разговоры закончились. Кажется… кажется, он недооценивал своего любовника.   
Стало как-то холодно, или рыжа просто знобило. Парень свернулся на широком кожаном кресле, обвив себя хвостом. Данте мягко тронул его за плечо.  
-Все будет хорошо.   
-Не знаю, Данте. Они ведь прямо там, за крылом…   
Голос охотника прозвучал жестко и уверенно:  
-Я не позволю им тебя трогать. Если нужно, убью Рэна. Убью всю стаю и всех, кто придет потом.  
Рыж усмехнулся горько.  
-Красиво звучит.   
-Рыжик, мы со всем этим справимся, - тихо сказал охотник, - ты сам решил идти, так не впадай в апатию. Мы спасем Хозяина Леса, Алан. И, если повезет, мы с тобой услышим волчью песню. Мне говорили, это стоит того. А потом вернемся домой, и ты дальше будешь пролеживать дырки на моем диване. Как тебе план, а?   
-Неплохой, - мягко улыбнулся рыжий, - а мороженое мне полагается?   
-Даже два, парень… даже два…

Фура свернула с главной дороги. В последний раз мелькнули за стволами габаритные огни, и лес погрузился во мрак.   
Дальше волки вели грузовик вслепую.


	11. Танцы с волками

«Коронадо», тихо вздохнув, встал под огромной сосной. Рыжий выглянул в окно, задрав голову – верхушка дерева терялась где-то в небе.   
-Ты уверен, что оставить его здесь будет разумно? А если эта сосна грохнется? Или даже ветка? Ты ж не расплатишься.  
-Я не расплачусь – ты расплатишься, - заметил охотник, и, поймав взгляд Алана, добавил, - шучу. Все хорошо будет.   
Рыжий заворчал, отпер дверь. Волки сидели тут же, то есть, кто-то сидел, кто-то лежал. Они выглядели расслабленными и не обращали на охотников ни малейшего внимания.   
-И что это значит? – повернулся к Данте Алан.  
Мужчина перелез на сиденье парня, перегнулся через него, тоже выглядывая наружу. Алан зашипел – охотник прижал ему волосы и локтем двинул в плечо. Данте, будто не замечая его недовольства, оперся парню ладонью о голову и ответил:   
-Ну, полагаю, пока мы должны ждать. Наверное, Хозяина еще нет на установленном месте. Видишь, наши пушистые друзья отдыхают, и тебе бы брать с них пример – силы нам еще понадобятся.   
-Ладно, только, блин, слезь с меня!   
Данте засмеялся и послушно слез – рыжий же принялся спешно проверять, как много волосяного покрова противный полудемон успел у него выдергать своими заклепками и замками.   
-Ты козел, Данте, - сообщил парень, подняв еще один длинный красноватый волос.  
-Можно подумать, какое открытие! - хохотнул охотник, - доставай сэндвичи, есть охота.   
Алан вновь недовольно заворчал, но послушался. На самом деле парень был рад передышке. Перед боем ему требовалось привести нервы в порядок, и просто посидеть рядом с Данте, пережевывая остывший бургер…. Да, это было как раз то, что нужно.   
В кабине было тихо и тепло. Ровно мерцала подсветка приборной доски, пахло хвоей. Пахло не настоящим деревом, всего лишь какой-то освежитель – рыж считал это плебейством, но охотнику нравилось, а в мелочах с ним лучше было не спорить.   
Алан повернул голову, разглядывая Спарду.  
А уж о чем-то серьезном спорить было не просто бесполезно, но и опасно. Это грозило, например, подзатыльником. Или какими-нибудь садистскими выходками в постели… Рыжик расстроенно поймал в руку пострадавший хвост. Однажды у него сильно играло звериное начало, парень зажимался, не давал развести себе ноги… Тогда Данте просто сломал ему хвост. Это было обидно, очень больно и, конечно, он распсиховался. Все закончилось ночевкой в разных комнатах.   
Сейчас охотник был сосредоточен. Данте смотрел в лобовое и слегка хмурился, поигрывая пальцами по рулю. Лес вокруг был нереально черным. Плотные ветви переплетались высоко-высоко над головой. Все это было сказкой. Очень-очень страшной сказкой для маленького рыжего мальчика…  
Они просидели так около часа. Может, меньше, но рыжий успел накрутить себя так, что вздрогнул, когда снаружи послышался шум.   
Волки поднимались с земли. Они потягивались, зевали, тянулись друг к другу, чтобы понюхать или лизнуть. Рыжий зябко переминался с ноги на ногу, поджидая Данте, расчехлявшего меч. Он чувствовал себя лишним. Было видно, что волки самодостаточны, что им не нужны чужаки – звери даже не смотрели на охотников.   
-Что они делают? – тихо спросил парень, когда Данте положил руку ему на плечо.  
-Готовятся к охоте.  
-Разве они не готовы?   
-Как тебе сказать, парень… - охотник приласкал Алану щеку и легко коснулся приоткрытых холодных губ, - они не одиночки. Когда начинается борьба, каждый из них должен знать, где находится другой, насколько он силен или слаб, как может помочь, или наоборот, может быть, его нужно защищать… Это ритуал, обряд. Без этого волки никогда не выходят на охоту.   
Рыж беспомощно улыбнулся и поддернул ворот куртки. Хвост взволнованно скользил по земле, сметая сухую хвою. Данте видел его волнение, видел, как бегают зрачки, и охотнику это не нравилось – рыжик никогда раньше не выходил на дело в таком состоянии.   
Волки неторопливо снялись с места, исчезая во тьме. Алан вздохнул, потер переносицу и двинулся следом, неслышно ступая по подстилке звериными лапами.   
Данте посмотрел им вслед. Помедлил – и обернулся, бросая в карман плаща футляр со шприцами. 

Вдали послышался переливчатый вой. Несколько очень сильных, звонких голосов, несколько чуть более глухих.   
Волки перешли на рысь, Данте и Алан тоже ускорились, торопясь к обозначенному на карте месту.   
Земля задрожала. Теперь было слышно не только волков – мерный гул нарастал, вытесняя остальные звуки. Охотники вышли на позиции – Данте, закинув меч на плечо, встал посреди карьера. Фыркнул только по поводу песка под ногами, но место выбирал не он. Алан отошел назад, и теперь стоял, вглядываясь в ночной мрак, пытаясь разглядеть приближающееся чудовище. Воображение рисовало жуткие картины.   
Земля не просто дрожала – она содрогалась от чьей-то тяжести и все громче и громче становились рев и лай. Сердце парня гулко билось под ребрами, казалось, эта жуткая какофония проходит через его тело и оседает тревогой и липким страхом… Рыж сглотнул, переступил лапами, пытаясь отвлечься. Перевел взгляд на спину Данте. Сын Спарды расслабленно играл пальцами на рукояти меча.   
Это хорошо… значит, все под контролем. Данте не паникует, значит и парню не следует. Стыд-позор некоторым рыжим. Успокаивая себя, Алан поднес ладони к лицу, выдохнул в них. Облачко пара растаяло в воздухе. Становилось холоднее. С каждой секундой, с каждым глухим ударом в землю становилось все холоднее - и не только у парня внутри.   
-Алан! – позвал Данте, - Будь готов.   
И в тот же миг раздался треск.   
Рыж закрылся рукой, когда огромная сосна рухнула, сметая соседние деревья, брызнули в стороны обломки коры и веток. Через изломанный вековой ствол перемахнул седой от пыли волк. За ним еще один и еще, а следом, распространяя зловоние гниющего мяса, рухнул на песок огромный монстр. 

Демон явился.

Алан закрыл нос руками и отступил, нахлестывая себя по бокам хвостом.   
Он был отвратителен. Будто ком болотной грязи вытащили на берег и оживили. Склизкая плоская голова, несколько пар разномастных ног, короткий толстый хвост – со всего этого текло. Демон оставлял за собой грязный след, и волки, которые кружили вокруг, щелкая челюстями, были вымазаны в этой дряни от морд до хвостов.   
Было видно, что бой идет уже даже не несколько часов, а несколько суток. Измотанные, все в пене, звери неустанно гнали демона-паразита к намеченной точке. Мерзкая тварь испускала трубный рев, упиралась в землю всеми ногами и нагибала голову, словно бык, чтобы поддеть мелькающих пастухов.   
Среди волков был и Рэн.   
Данте смотрел на него, прищурив светлые глаза. Теневой волк работал наравне с другими. Он тоже вымотался, но грязи а его шкуре заметно не было. Потому что вожак?   
В этот момент демон раскрыл пасть и снова завопил, в волков полетели ошметки грязи. Блэку на морду упал кусок, волк встряхнул головой, потом заскреб по ней лапой – видимо эта черная субстанция была чертовски прилипчивой, потому что волк никак не мог соскрести ее. Тогда он просто исчез. То есть, так могло показаться всем, кто не был знаком с этим зверем. На самом деле Рэн провалился в тень и спустя какой-то миг снова был перед демоном, чистый, рассерженный, сильный.   
Данте смотрел, как стая носится вокруг демона, заставляя его кружиться на месте и медленно двигаться туда, куда они его вели. Теневой то и дело нырял в свой собственный Сумрак, но не задерживался там, вновь и вновь швыряясь на монстра. Он впивался зубами в вязкие лапы паразита, утопал в грязи и зловонии, отплевывался от грязи, забивающей нос и рот, и кидался снова и снова, и снова.   
Пастухи подставлялись. То и дело какой-то из волков намеренно открывался для атаки демона. Пока неповоротливая тварь обрушивала мощь на одного единственного зверя, остальные нападали, драли бока, лапы, впивались в пальцы. На атаку у них было всего несколько секунд, потому что в самый последний миг Рэн набрасывал на волка-приманку тень, закрывая его, словно щитом. Демон разворачивался, и все начиналось сначала.   
Сил у этой твари было немерено, и хоть она и шаталась и выла от атак волков, падать пока не собиралась.   
Данте должен был это исправить.   
-Рыж.  
-Да? – парень тотчас подскочил, размахивая хвостом.   
-Иди-ка сам поотвлекай этого грязнулю, дай пастухам отдохнуть. Своего зверя не спускай.   
-Хорошо.  
И рыж, встряхнув гривой, молнией метнулся в гущу схватки.  
Данте потер щетину, глядя любовнику вслед. Мальчишка мог бояться, мог ныть или капризничать, но в деле на него всегда можно было положиться. Алан никогда не подводил и очень часто делал даже больше, чем от него требовалось. Это одновременно радовало и пугало охотника. Все же каждое пробуждение Берсерка приближало его к смерти…  
Рыжая бестия влетела в гущу схватки. Волки покосились на помощника и только, это никак не повлияло на их стратегию. Данте опустился на песок, наблюдая. Вмешиваться было рано.   
А на другой стороне карьера, словно пенные морские брызги, во все стороны разлетался песок. Демон бился в кольце охотников, расшвыривал волков, но те раз за разом вскакивали снова. Щелканье челюстей эхом отдавалось от стены деревьев. Алан же кошкой скакал меж вспахивающих песок лап, выжидая подходящий момент.   
Один из волков взвизгнул пронзительно – и тут же рядом с ним оказались еще двое, прикрывая собой товарища. Демон потянулся к ним головой. Из разверстой пасти тугими жгутами свисала черная слюна. Рэн напрягся, собираясь вновь поднять щит-тень, но Алан успел раньше. Он выпрямился перед мордой чудовища во весь рост, щелкнул в воздухе хвостом и поднял руку так чтобы мразь уж точно увидела фигуру из одного пальца.   
-Глянь, что у меня есть, выродок!   
Данте тихо засмеялся. И ведь успел нахвататься, щенок рыжий…  
Демон зашипел, узрев нового врага. Он устал, пытаясь отвязаться от волков. Он был голоден и зол, а эта новая живность перед самой его мордой так остро пахнула чем-то знакомым…   
С громогласным ревом чудовищный монстр оттолкнулся от земли четырьмя передними лапами. Рыж сглотнул и чуть-чуть, самую малость вжал голову в плечи, когда над ним, словно запугивающий охотника медведь, выросла черная громадина.   
Волки залаяли. Рыжий оскалился, не отступая. Демон занес лапу и опустил ее с такой силой, что застонали сосны. Когда осела пыль, рыжий мальчишка стоял в промежутке между его пальцами и улыбался.   
Волки в это время угрожающе наступали, роняя пену на песок.   
По неровному, словно вылепленному из глины загривку демона прошла дрожь. Он снова поднял лапу и снова обрушил на мешающихся зверей, но не попал, и это, кажется, стало для него последней каплей.   
С диким ревом демон кинулся вперед, хлопнул беззубыми челюстями, окатив стаю порцией грязи. Алан увернулся, щелкнул его по ноздрям хвостом, вызвав новый приступ бешенства. Данте сидел и смотрел, как Килер играет с этой смрадной заразой. Уж что-то, а бесить парень умел как никто, у него был прям самый настоящий талант в этой области. Сейчас Алан один отвлекал на себя внимание демона, а стая теснила его к стене обрыва - туда, где находился охотник.   
И, надо сказать, справлялся он блестяще.   
Пока заявлять о своем присутствии было нельзя. Вонючая тварь должна была думать, что позади нее безопасно – и только поэтому шаг за шагом отступала сейчас, зверея от выходок Алана. А парень изгалялся как мог. Отвлекая внимание от волков, он давал этим сильным угрюмым животным без препятствий выполнять свою работу, а уворачиваться от неуклюжих и медленных атак демона труда ему не составляло. Он даже до сих пор оставался чистым, в отличие от всего, что их окружало.   
Смотреть на игры рыжика можно было бесконечно долго – все равно что на пляшущий язычок огня. Он всегда казался Данте хрупким, особенно когда прогибался перед ним, волосы соскальзывали с шеи, обнажая трогательные позвонки... А уж сейчас, против такой громадины и вовсе выглядел крошечным.   
Однако менее опасным от этого он не становился.  
Раскатистый рык сотряс воздух. Демон был уже в непосредственной близости и рыж вместе с волками усилили нажим. Паразит, наконец, осознал, что что-то не так и стал разворачиваться, бешено загребая лапами и мотая хвостом. Стая тотчас поменяла строй. Трое повисли у него на гачах, тормозя, причиняя острую боль. Демон снова развернулся, завертелся, теряясь…  
Данте не торопясь поднялся с земли, отряхнул плащ, перехватил рукоять Мятежа поудобнее…  
Алан выпустил когти и, когда огромная ряха оказалась напротив, встретил ее медвежьими объятиями. Сначала монстр не понял проблемы. Он фыркнул и резко дал назад, видимо, решив стряхнуть с головы помеху, но не тут-то было. Алан крепко стоял на земле и держал морду, глубоко утопив когти в рыхлой и влажной коже демона. Тот снова попытался освободиться, уперся лапами в землю, присел, отталкиваясь передними… И Мятеж, словно гильотина, обрушился на вытянутую шею.   
Рыжик напрягся, сдерживая монстра. Тот отчаянно бился, заливая песок отвратно воняющей черной жижей. Упираясь лбом в морду, парень не мог видеть происходящего, но свист рассекающего воздух оружия и дрожь демона говорили ему о многом. Данте удалось сделать еще несколько разящих выпадов, прежде чем паразит вырвался из рук мальчишки, украсившись зияющими ранами на морде.  
Мальчишка упал бы, но какой-то волк быстро подставил свое плечо и парень сухо кивнул ему, выражая благодарность. Руки дрожали. С когтей до сих пор капала густая кровь твари.   
Волки снова вступили в игру. Теперь демона никто не отвлекал – теперь его просто рвали на куски. Лохмотья шкуры пластами падали на песок, пропитывая его кровью. Демон выл и орал, а беспощадные звери с Рэном во главе и Данте с мечом наперевес, продолжали его убивать.   
Теперь рыжий понимал, почему демона гнали именно сюда – он метался, прыгал на стены карьера, но песок не мог выдержать его чудовищный вес – и демон срывался, падая прямиком в кольцо терзающих его хищников.   
По земле разбегались волны изморози. Тварь отращивала новые и новые конечности, и вскоре подобраться к ней для удара стало довольно сложно. Очередной выпад демон отбил – Данте отскочил на несколько шагов, оказываясь рядом с Блэком.  
-Темный, ты не хочешь просто утопить его в своих тенях и не париться?   
-Не могу. Хозяин все еще у него в плену.   
-В плену, да? Ну что ж, будем выцарапывать!   
Рэн усмехнулся:  
-Самое время, Спарда.   
Они навалились вдвоем. Втроем – потому что Алан присоединился, длинным кошачьим прыжком взлетев на бок уродцу. Рыжий любил действовать так, когда охотился в паре с Данте. Охотник наносил мощные удары с фронта, а мальчишка незаметно, но больно подтачивал силы с тыла. Особенно хорошо это работало с большими противниками – по ним рыж скакал как лемур по лианам, и поймать юркого мальчишку до сих пор не удавалось никому.  
Но провернуть подобное сейчас оказалось плохой идеей. На спине и боках демона влаги было больше – парень буквально увязал, пытаясь добраться до уязвимой хребтины. До гребня оставалось еще прилично, а он уже с трудом мог вырвать ноги из черной няши, которая стекала вниз, стаскивая за собой юного охотника. Рыж дернулся – и не смог сделать шаг… Он увяз, будто птица в болоте, и с каждым движением вяз все сильнее и сильнее…   
-Данте, - шепотом выдохнул мальчишка, панически дергая хвостом, и уже громче - Данте!   
Но охотник его не слышал. На пару с волком они разносили демона на куски – и они были слишком далеко, учитывая размеры противника.   
Рыж попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но за что? Демон напоминал густо обмазанный грязью камень. В нее влип хвост, лапы… Опереться рыжу было не на что, он плавно съезжал все ниже, рискуя быть просто затоптанным огромной тварью. Понимая, что все может закончиться раньше, чем хотелось бы, Алан в спешке поднял эмпатические щиты, хлебая силу своего демона, словно иссушенный жаждой путник.  
Данте почуял пробуждение Берсерка, и не он один. Рэн поднял агрессивно прижатые к голове уши и повернулся в сторону, откуда хлестала сила. Охотник выматерился. Нужно было бежать к Алану, но волка задержать было важнее…  
Рыж решил за двоих.  
С диким ревом Берсерк оттолкнулся, в прыжке распахивая огромные крылья, на миг завис в воздухе, а потом ударил демона когтями.   
И демон-паразит – громадная тварь, которую не могла уложить стая волков – рухнул на песок.   
Пастухи накинулись на него молчаливой волной. Берсерк стоял на поверженном враге, яростно махал длинным хвостом и рычал, не позволяя волкам приближаться к себе слишком близко. Те ярились, скалились, но у них была другая задача – грязь уже расползалась по песку. Демон разлагался на глазах, а звери копали, отбрасывали пласты тухлого мяса, разгребали кишки, выбрасывая их на грязный песок. Очень быстро раздался скрежет – и они выволокли кокон, увидев который, Берсерк в бешенстве зашипел.   
Все произошло очень быстро. Кокон треснул, выпуская на волю ослепительно-белый свет. В тот же миг Берсерк сорвался с туши, Рэн поднял щит над источником света, а Данте рванул его сзади за шею, заваливая навзничь.   
В бешеной какофонии звуков потерялось все. Под бешенный стук сердца Данте навалился на Рэна, прилагая все усилия, чтобы отвернуть его пасть от себя. Позади надрывно выл Берсерк. Спарда не знал от чего – быть может, ему было больно, а может, он уже добивал там Хозяина и пастухов… Это чудовище ненавидело свет. Оно ненавидело абсолютно все кроме своего брата.   
В этом они с Данте были даже похожи…  
-Рыжик! – заорал полудемон, пытаясь перекричать шум, - Рыжий!!!   
Земля снова дрогнула. Блэк сбросил с себя охотника, посмотрел на него мрачно и исчез в тенях, чтобы снова возникнуть возле раскрытого кокона. Там, окруженный ореолом света, лежал без движения белый как снег олень. Его голова была увенчана короной раскидистых рогов, настолько витых и красивых, что сомневаться в личности существа не приходилось. Хозяин Леса лежал на земле без сил, а вокруг, словно подступающая к светлому дню ночь, кружили волки.   
Вот только они не нападали, а поднимали прекрасное создание. Коричневая волчица лизала ему нос, прочищая дыхательные пути, кто-то приподнимал, стараясь поставить на ноги, но большинство просто окружило оленя кольцом, защищая от Берсерка.   
Демон Ярости неистовствовал, пытаясь прорваться сквозь теневую защиту Рэна. Он тянул к источнику света когтистые лапы, бешено выл, бил по щитам кулаками и плечами, угрожающе шипел… Блэк невозмутимо отдавал команды волкам. Те уже привели Хозяина в чувства и медленно уводили от трупа демона-паразита под сень деревьев.  
Данте зашел рыжему за спину. Когда Берсерк в очередной раз метнулся вдоль черной преграды, надеясь найти лазейку, охотник рванул к нему. Зверь развернулся, почуяв, наконец, еще одну угрозу, расставил ноги шире и пригнулся, сотрясая песчаные стены карьера ревом.   
Блэк обернулся.

А дальше настала ночь. 

Тени захлестнули поляну. Данте упал на колени, пытаясь сделать вдох, рядом захрипел Берсерк. Непроницаемая мгла убивала звуки, убивала все живое – охотник очень хорошо знал, на что способна тень Темного волка.   
-Хватит! – рявкнул он, - Рэн!   
Блэк спокойно прошел мимо. К Берсерку, который судорожно приспосабливался к новым условиям, проявляя свою чудовищную способность к выживанию. По телу мальчишки, обросшему шипами и когтями, пробегали красноватые разряды. Когда образ парня начал катастрофически плыть, Данте запустил процесс превращения. В форме демона он мог обходиться без воздуха. Времени было в обрез, но он надеялся, что этого хватит…  
Рэн раскрыл пасть и уперся лапами Берсерку в плечо. Волк весил немало – куда больше, чем взрослый мужчина, и, прежде чем Берсерк в своем состоянии смог спихнуть его, вцепился мальчишке в горло.   
У Данте сжалось в груди, когда он увидел, как дернулся в стальной хватке его мальчик. Плевать, что мальчик был древним демоном, сейчас он скулил как ребенок, в тело которому впился бульдог.   
Спарда размахнулся и рубанул Мятежом, но там, где был волк всего мгновение назад, уже была только темнота.   
-Ты мешаешь мне, - прозвучало за спиной.  
-Не трогай его! – разъяренно громыхнул Данте, оборачиваясь к волку, - ты знаешь, он мой!   
Зверь непроницаемо глянул на него, а в следующий миг прыгнул, сшибая демона с ног.  
Они оба рухнули туда, где по идее должен был быть пол. Челюсти Рэна скрежетали по броне полудемона, Данте отпихивал волка, но тот словно ничего не замечал. Он давил с той же силой, с какой Берсерк когда-то ломал Данте ребра даже в этой форме. Противники боролись в абсолютной тишине, сосредоточенно и яростно. Рэн раз за разом бил в красно-черные пластины и броня поддавалась, заставляя полудемона все крепче сжимать зубы, сдерживая стон боли. Данте удалось обхватить волка рукой, он надеялся покончить со всем, просто раздавив ему шею, но волк будто растаял в его объятиях, собравшись черным дымом уже поверх когтистой руки.   
Данте не успел среагировать. Волк сомкнул челюсти на его лице, и броня затрещала, ломаясь, крошась под зубами… Триггер стремительно разрушался, Данте рванулся прочь, оставляя в зубах Блэка часть лицевой маски – и закашлялся, задыхаясь.   
Рэн выплюнул «трофей».   
И снял сумрачную завесу.  
Внезапно появившиеся звуки ударили по ушам. Шумел лес, тявкали волки, кто-то шуршал в траве… Такая малость, но она буквально оглушала, а от спасительного воздуха огнем горели легкие.   
-Зач… зачем ты…  
-Ты не моя цель. Ты не угроза.  
-Он тоже!   
Волк не сдержал ехидного взгляда. Берсерк как раз поднимался на ноги, полный желания уничтожить здесь все.   
Данте тоже поднялся, хоть и с определенным трудом:  
-Он со мной. Я не дам ему буянить.   
Волк повел ухом и повернулся. Данте вытянул руку:  
-Рэн, постой! Я действительно его удержу!   
-Ты не смог, - Темный удостоил его взглядом, в котором даже читалось… понимание? – уже поздно, Данте.   
-Не делай этого!   
Волк не ответил.   
Берсерк хвостом встретил прыжок Блэка и отшвырнул его с такой силой, что сосна, в которую тот влетел, содрогнулась. Кинулся следом, ухватил за лапу и вывернул, тряхнул, вмял в землю. Волки обеспокоенно зарычали где-то там, под деревьями. Мелькали меж оскаленными зубами красные от крови языки, но звери смотрели, не вмешиваясь, как Темный и Берсерк вынимают друг из друга души.   
Пистолетная очередь разогнала обоих противников. Данте сплюнул кровь под ноги, перевел дуло на Берсерка и приказал, четко, внятно:   
-Уходи.  
Зверь сузил зрачки, узнав старого врага. Ноздри затрепетали, втягивая запах полудемона, когти лязгнули… Охотник принял удар на грудь, обхватил юркого демона и заломил ему руки. Ему мешали огромные крылья, мешал хвост, с убойной силой хлещущий по спине, но это было привычно. Спарда знал, как любит драться Берсерк, знал, когда и что он сделает – и был к этому готов. Он повалил Берсерка на колени, снова взывая к своему собственному внутреннему демону. Силы были на исходе – но их хватило, чтобы прикрыть броней грудь, живот и спину – места, куда так любил бить когтями его персональный яростный противник. Вой рыжего и рев Данте смешались в один.   
По коже мальчишки снова побежали искры. На сей раз они не были просто вспышками, сейчас, когда вокруг был воздух, красноватые искры превращались в огонь, они ползли по спине, по линии позвоночника. Берсерк отпихнул Данте, заложив дрифт на повороте и обернулся, поднимаясь на ноги, поднимая крылья, еще более сильный и дикий, чем когда-либо. Гребень острых длинных шипов пылал, голову венчали рога. Демон скакнул вперед, словно зверь, и там, где он отталкивался от земли, песок превращался в стекло. Данте отбил когти Мятежником, но хвост сбил с ног. Кулаки ударили по нагрудной броне, от рева заложило уши. Пинок в лицо, Берсерк отскочил, мерцающие перья Люцифера одно за другим вонзились в кристаллизованный песок, окружая его клеткой. Демон вырвал одно, переломил с хрустом, сметая остальные хвостом. Взрывы грохнули, когда Берсерк уже на половину выполз из зоны поражения – он скорчился, заорал, словно ребенок… Данте вогнал лезвие меча ему в плечо, ухватил за шею, нагнулся к самому уху, зарычал:  
-Пошел нахуй отсюда, тварь, Алан мой! – и с ненавистью провернул рукоять, распахивая рану, упиваясь криком боли.   
Берсерк больше не пытался опереться на левую руку, он поджал ее, скуля, дернулся, но сбежать сейчас не мог, только злобно сверкал бешенными красными глазами.  
-Уходи! – заорал Данте, запрокидывая ему голову.   
Языки огня лизали ему закованные в броню руки, Данте смотрел в лицо демону, ища в нем своего мальчишку.   
-Слышишь меня?! Пошел прочь!!   
И вот тогда паника охватила полудемона.   
Не было рыжика. Был Берсерк, уже усталый, страдающий от боли… Он всегда уходил, прятался, когда ресурсы тела носителя подходили к концу. Но только не сейчас.   
-Уходи!!!  
Мятеж снова вонзился в тело под дикий рев Берсерка.  
Берсерка…   
Данте отбросил клинок, прижал к себе бьющегося демона, вжался носом под линию волос на холке, закрыл глаза, пытаясь нащупать линию эмпатической связи, канал, который соединял их долгие четыре года… Пустота. Только обрывок ее, словно желтая лента Ямато на ветру…   
-Нет, - выдохнул охотник, - рыжик. Где ты? Рыж…  
Берсерк ударил хвостом по земле, брызнули обломки кристаллизовавшегося стекла.  
Их прижали волчьи лапы.  
Блэк поднял голову, возвышаясь над скорчившимися демонами.   
Стая притихла…  
Данте зарычал, не поднимая головы, не прекращая сжимать в объятиях рыжего зверя:  
-Ты не заберешь его у меня!  
-Заберу.  
Лапа уперлась Берсерку в спину. Тени – живые, ненавистные, холодные – поднялись за спиной волка сотней таких же как он… Скользнули по земле, забирая в себя кровь, размазанную по стеклу и песку.   
В звенящей тишине Блэк раскрыл пасть…   
И стена теней упала, подгребая под собой… Данте.

Волки залаяли, зарычали, неистово метаясь под сенью деревьев. Рэн отпрянул, тени, словно полотно, собрались под его лапами и исчезли. Они должны были ударить не того.   
-Что ты наделал, Спарда…  
Волк выдохнул тоскливо.  
-Что ты наделал…

Сбоку кто-то закашлялся. Рэн отметил боковым зрением, как завозился на песке рыжий мальчик, как выдернул из бедра шприц, гладя на него слегка удивленным, расфокусированным взглядом.   
-Данте?   
Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы увидеть охотника.   
Рэн Блэк прижал уши и отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на то, что происходило потом. Он не хотел видеть, как Алан звал и тряс Спарду, не хотел слышать, как невнятные всхлипы перешли в рыдания. Рэн был зверем. Но он терял достаточно, чтобы знать, какая боль заставляет мальчишку захлебываться стонами, стискивая в кулаках толстовку Данте. Что заставляет его раз за разом звать охотника по имени, касаться еще теплых губ и прижиматься к широкой крепкой груди, как он делал множество раз до этого.   
Волк повернулся и отошел, запрокидывая голову, глядя в небо.   
А потом закрыл глаза.  
И завыл…

Алан почти ничего не видел из-за застилающих глаза слез. Он не понимал, что произошло, не понимал, не хотел верить… Данте Спарда не мог умереть. Он просто НЕ МОГ умереть раньше него самого, не мог, не мог… Он шептал это, пытаясь разбудить охотника, ощупывая его трясущимися руками в поисках ран, которое можно было бы зажать, перевязать, вытянуть яд. Только ран не было. Алан гладил колючие щеки, искал, прижимался носом… И тихо, жалобно плакал, с каждой секундой понимая, что это конец.   
-Нельзя… Данте… пожалуйста, ты не можешь, - рыжий вжался лбом в грудь охотнику, заливая его слезами, рванул за плащ, - Данте!!!   
Крик мальчишки отразился от стен карьера.  
-Данте…   
Алан медленно, словно тело не повиновалось ему, нагнулся, поцеловал любимого демона, провел ладонью по щеке, прижался щекой, вдыхая его запах…  
-Люблю тебя… слышишь? Мой…  
Дрожащие подушечки пальцев аккуратно стерли грязь с виска.  
-Мой…  
Под печальный вой волчьей стаи хрупкий рыжий мальчик свернулся на груди полудемона, словно бездомный щенок… и провалился во тьму, милосердно спасаясь в ней от боли…

Небо расцветили первые всполохи рассвета. Где-то далеко вспорхнула из кустов тяжелая лесная птица, знаменуя пробуждение всего живого.  
Тоскливая, горькая песнь о павшем герое звучала все тише и тише… Волки замолкали, опуская головы с прижатыми к голове ушами, выражая почтение и скорбь. Над карьером, ставшим этой ночью полем битвы звучал теперь только один голос. Самый сильный… самый чистый…   
Последние отзвуки этого голоса растаяли, когда лучи солнца заиграли на красном плаще. Необычно яркий цвет. Не кровь… Жизнь.   
Жизнь…  
-Рыжик…  
Алан всхлипнул и прижался еще плотнее, щекой к груди. И недоверчиво приоткрыл глаза, не совсем понимая почему… бьется сердце.  
-Рыжик, очнулся? – широкая грубая ладонь приласкала щеку и ушла в волосы, убирая их с лица.   
Голос был тихим, слабым… но несомненно его. Алан, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, поднял глаза. Данте с улыбкой смотрел на мальчишку, перебирая ему волосы.  
-Я уж думал, ты как Ромео над телом Джульетты… дух испустишь.   
-Данте?   
-Кто ж еще, - очень тихо ответил охотник.  
Он был бледен. Измучан. Но жив.  
-Ты не… Но…  
-Тш-ш…   
Рыж свел брови на переносице, сдерживая подступившие рыдания. Не удержался – предательские слезы снова поползли по щекам, делая мир вокруг нечетким.  
-Данте, я думал все уже, думал…  
Охотник снова ласково шикнул. Осторожно стер мокрую дорожку с лица партнера.  
-Услышать песню волков можно раз в жизни, да и то, если повезет. Я не мог упустить такого шанса. Ведь красиво пели, да?   
-Ты урод, - сдавленно пробормотал парень, - ублюдок ты… Скотина…  
Данте рассмеялся громко, счастливо, прижал к себе разрыдавшегося с новой силой, матерящегося подростка и завалился с ним обратно на песок.  
Небо было чистым. Лес вокруг был живым, он дышал, шумел ветром в верхах деревьев, был в птичьих трелях, в быстром сердце зайца, в глазах оленей, в журчании ручья… А где-то южнее стоял огромный черный «Фрейтлайнер».

Их ждала дорога домой.   
Долгая дорога домой...


End file.
